


College Struggle

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred F. Jones heads off on a four hour drive to his brand new school. College is supposed to be the time of your life, but things seem to be going against him when he meets his roommate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Hetalia: Axis Powers **

RusAme

 

**College Struggle**

 

College. Promoted to be the most important moment of any person's life after they finished the great hell of high school. The adult level of education that is riddled with new experiences ranging from large classes to black out parties. Yes, college was the right of passage and Alfred was buzzing with excitement.

Alfred couldn't wait to finally be free of his parental figures, able to do as he wished whenever he wished. He had his freedoms, but nothing screamed freedom like being by yourself in a dorm room. He stared out the windows of his mother's car, as they drove away from the airport they had just finished dropping his twin off at. His brother Matthew having gotten accepted to a medical college in Canada he had been pining for. Alfred had wanted his brother to go to the same school as him, but he realized that twins don't always have to do everything together. Plus he wouldn't be completely alone, he knew for a fact that some of his high school friends where attending the same college as him. The thought of seeing them again in a college setting had him feel like he was going to throw up from excitement.

The four hour drive to campus was enjoyable and when Alfred was finally able to see the signs for his college he couldn't bear to sit in the car any longer. The instant the car was parked in the parking lot that was part of his residents hall he burst out of it.

"Well you're certainly excited aren't you? Just ready to up and leave me," said Alfred's mother, Lilly, as she got out of the car.

"Lilly no need to guilt trip the boy," Alfred's father, Sam, stated as he opened the trunk of the SUV.

"I'm not gonna be gone forever ya know, there's holidays and breaks," Alfred said. "Now don't cry, but I'm gonna go get check in."

Lilly just gave a smile at hearing this and watched Alfred take off for his hall. It didn't take long for him to return and with him he brought a shopping cart. They loaded it up with as much of the little things as they could and Alfred toted it back to his dorm with his parents following him. When Alfred opened his door he found his roommate had already moved in. The other boy claiming the right-side of the room, which looked clean cut and neat, nothing out of place and everything in order.

"Hhmm seems like your roommate might be a neat freak," Sam said with a smile.

Lilly agreed with him and teased Alfred about how he was going to be fighting his roommate if he didn't keep his side clean. The honey blonde just blew off his parents and unloaded his cart before going back to the car to get the rest of his things. It took a while, but eventually everything Alfred had brought was in the room and he was bidding his parents goodbye. The parting was going reasonably, but then his father pulled Alfred in for a hug while he rocked him back in forth. Lilly got in on the action of embarrassing her son as well, using baby talk and giving kisses. When they finally let go of Alfred he was beet red and his parents declared it time to go. Alfred watched them drive away then quickly hurried back to his dorm.

Once inside he had a grin break out on his face and he quickly dove into his luggage to start unpacking. It took him a good hour and a half to finish and when he did he stood back to admire his work. The mini fridge and microwave sat in a corner, a plastic dresser sat between the fridge and his bed to act as a nightstand, his desk was against the window with his lamp and laptop, and his dresser was tucked into his closet space. He hadn't brought his TV or game consoles because he feared they would break or get stolen. His walls where covered in posters of bands, heroes, and TV shows, glow in the dark stars, and a calendar.

Alfred gave a deep breath of satisfaction at how awesome his side looked then remembered about the bathroom. He opened the door that was directly across from his closet and grabbed his bathroom bag. He dumped his shower stuff under the sink on his side of the bathroom then took a look at the separate shower and toilet. He found there to be two sets of towels already in place in the shower and he happily added his own. He then slipped out of the bathroom and decided to look more at his roommate's side.

His bedding was average, just shades of blue and black stripes, he had nothing on his walls except a calendar, his closet looked simple, but he did have a few shirts that Alfred liked. He put one to his chest and found the shirt to be huge, which confirmed that the guy was either tall as hell or wide. His roommate also had the basic fridge and microwave and the only place holding anything remotely personal was his desk. His desk had a shiny decorative sunflower by his lamp and a picture frame of his family (Alfred assumed).

Alfred looked back at the door of the dorm then back to the photo, which he went and picked up. The photo had four people in it, an older man with white hair and a bread to match; Alfred surmised that he was father or grandfather. There were two girls that for some reason looked oddly familiar, one was tall and had a well-endowed chest and smiled brightly; the other was shorter and had a soft smile on her face. She had her arms wrapped around the fourth person, who was the center of the photo. He was taller than everyone, except the old man behind him, and had a small smile of his own. He had violet eyes and scarf around his neck and his hair was the same as his siblings (again Alfred guessed this) a pale blonde, nearly ash colored. Alfred stared at the photo as he felt his mind trying to pin down why these people looked so familiar.

He nearly had it on the tip of his tongue when he heard the door opening. He scrambled to put the picture back and rushed over to his bed and laid down on it, pulling out his phone and acting as if he had been playing on it all this time. When the door was shut Alfred turned his head from his phone to his roommate and instantly paled as he finally figured out why the family in the photo looked so familiar.

"Jones?"

"Braginsky?"

Alfred sat up on his bed and stared at the tall Russian who stared back as he tightened his grip on his bag of textbooks. Both had not seen each other since high school graduation. They had not been friends, had never tried to be friends unless it was to cover the older teens ass when a teacher came by. Alfred Jones was sharing a dorm room with his high school bully, Ivan Braginsky.

"Why are you here," Alfred asked as he finally overcame his shock.

"I am attending college here, and it is amazing that you are even here," Ivan stated as he set his textbooks on his desk.

Alfred had no idea what to say or do about this situation. He thought about changing his room firstly, but that cost money to do, money he didn't have.

"This cannot be happening," Alfred groaned out and buried his hands in his head.

Ivan had been a pain in his ass since Freshmen year of high school, the year he had come out. Ivan always picked on him for his sexual orientation as well as being a nerd. The Russian had done every typically thing a bully could do, but when senior year came Alfred had found that Ivan wasn't messing with him. Occasionally the teen would push him aside if he got in his way, but nothing more. He had taken it as a godsend, but now he seemed like he was back in hell. Alfred gave a deep sigh and looked up to see Ivan glancing at him while he took his books out of the shopping bag. The Russian held his glance after Alfred had noticed it then looked away as if nothing happened.

"Alfred, I will not treat you as I have in the past. I have outgrown that."

Alfred gave a scoff at this and Ivan turned completely around.

"Right, yeah. That sounds _very_ promising."

"I am serious."

"Well if you are serious," Alfred paused as he tried to think of something then smiled widely as an idea came to him. "If you are serious then tell me why you bullied me and apologize for it."

Ivan stared at Alfred blankly then shook his head.

"Figures, whatever… Then how about we lay down rules?"

The Russian arched an eyebrow at hearing this and Alfred took that as a sign to continue.

"See, I know you're gonna be a pain in the ass at some point so rules will make things smoother."

"Of course Alfred, for your rules you stay on your side and I'll stay on my side," Ivan said in a menacing tone.

Alfred didn't back down though, he wasn't going to wimp out like he did in school. He stood up from the bed and got into Ivan's personal space.

"Yup and I call dibs on shower first, and I can have whoever I want in this room," Alfred stated with a leer.

Ivan scrunched his nose in disgust at hearing this, the thought of Alfred doing anything sexual with any guy made him sick.

"No, I will not be forced out of this room Jones. If you wish to suck dick do it somewhere else," Ivan stated.

"Hah, you're just jealous that I—"

Alfred was cut off from the argument as a knock came through a door. The two turned their heads to face the main door, but the knock didn't come from there. The knock sounded again and Alfred walked over to the bathroom door curiously and Ivan followed him. Alfred noticed this and glared at Ivan who only glared back, then opened the door. What they were both met with was a familiar face that had Alfred beaming a bright smile.

"Oh my fucking God, Gilbert?!"

The man in question was a tall albino who had a smile on his face at seeing his old friend.

"I knew I heard your voice," Gilbert said happily and reached forward to wrap Alfred in a hug.

"Oh my God I forgot you was already here!"

"Yeah, second year in this hell hole," Gilbert said with a laugh as he pulled away from Alfred.

Ivan just watched the display with a bored expression and left the two. The last time he had seen Gilbert was when he was a junior in high school; the albino had defended Alfred from Ivan a few times before he graduated. Gilbert had become one of Alfred's best friends through his little brother Ludwig years before high school.

"Mein Gott you're rooming with Bitchinsky," Gilbert said amazed and Alfred just laughed at hearing the old nickname Gilbert had secretly given Ivan.

"You do know I can hear you," Ivan stated from his room.

Gilbert just laughed and invited Alfred into his room, which he happened to have all to himself.

"You go a private room," Alfred asked as he looked around.

"Yup, I had a high GPA so I was able to get it. After my first roommate I knew I never wanted to deal with someone so lame."

Alfred laughed at hearing this, and instantly felt much better about his rooming situation. He wouldn't trade his room for the world if it meant begin next door to one of his best friends, who he could also spend nights with if Ivan became too much of an asshole. Things were looking better by the minute for Alfred's first year.

 

* * *

** Translations:  **

Mein Gott - My God

***YES I've finally made the college fic I've been dieing to make for years! And Yes Bitchinsky is the best trashy nickname I could come up with. At first it was Braginshit... As you can see I went with the better choice xp***


	2. Chapter Two

The constant screeching of an alarm clock alerted Ivan to two things: one, it's Monday the first day of school and two, it was not his alarm. His hazy mind knew his Monday class didn't start till 9 in the morning and his tired eyes could clearly see on Alfred's alarm it was 7:25 am. The honey blonde himself was burying further into his bedding, trying to block out the noise.

"Jones… Jones! …ALFRED!"

The honey blonde popped up in bed instantly at hearing the loud voice and he reached forward between the bars of his headboard and shut off his alarm. After doing so he gave a loud yawn and turned to the side as he felt a pair of eyes on him. Ivan was glaring daggers at him and Alfred just shrugged as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"No need to yell Braginsky. It's too early to fight."

"Well if you did not sleep like you were dead I wouldn't have to," growled out Ivan.

Alfred just flipped the teen off, which Ivan returned the gesture then rolled over to face the wall. Alfred made faces to the back of his head then got out of bed. Though when he did he forgot his bed was a bit high off the ground and thus fell to the floor.

"Fuck," hissed Alfred as he sat up on the floor rubbing his ankle.

"Serves you right," Ivan tossed over his shoulder.

"Go choke on a dick."

"I believe that is your field of expertise."

"Well you're field must be being an asshole first thing in the morning ya..asshole," Alfred stated as he got off the floor.

"Nice comeback Jones," Ivan said with a scoff as he rolled over to see Alfred's angry glare.

"Shut the hell up, it's too early for this. I'm taking a shower, and that was not an invitation," Alfred said as he gave a smirk and stuck out his tongue.

"Like I'd take it," the Russian huffed out then yawned as he watched Alfred go to the bathroom.

Ivan rolled his eyes once Alfred was out of sight then tried to go back to bed. He was a morning person, but he was exhausted from the night before. Alfred didn't want to go to bed at 10:30 like Ivan wanted thus the teen was forced to lay in his bed and watch/curse Alfred as he played video games on his laptop all night. He was thankful that the honey blonde used headphones, but that didn't stop him from shouting out curses and insults.

When the bathroom door was shut Ivan was jolted from his sleep, which he didn't even know he was doing. The room was now brighter than before with sunlight coming through the window and Alfred stood by his dresser getting clothes out. The honey blonde was dripping wet with just a towel around his hips and Ivan found himself staring once he caught sight of him. He hadn't meant to, only wanting to roll over to face the wall.

' _Huh, he's lost weight since high school,'_ Ivan found himself thinking, and before he could even question it his alarm went off.

He sighed and sat up tiredly to shut off the clock and put his hands over his face. He scrubbed at his face then ran his hands through his shaggy hair before lugging himself out of bed.

"Heh, you look like shit," Alfred stated as he slipped on his jeans for the day.

"No thanks to you," the Russian grumbled as he went to his dresser.

His dresser stood beside Alfred's, a wall separating them since Alfred's was in the closest space. He picked out his clothing tiredly, not really caring that when Alfred saw his underwear he teased him about it. He just focused on getting the rest of his clothes and getting to the shower, though he did flip the teen off before going into the bathroom.

Alfred gave a smirk as Ivan disappeared while he finished dressing himself. He gave a deep breath as he picked out which Converse to wear then grabbed his schedule off his desk. His class didn't start till 9 and it was already 8. He had set his clock to 7: 25 because he knew he had trouble getting up, but since Ivan was the one to wake him up he had spare time. He grabbed a pop-tart from his food stash and a can of Mnt. Dew to wash it down before checking his supplies.

' _First day of college,'_ Alfred thought happily as he zipped up his backpack pleased that everything was present. _'Even if Ivan's an asshole this is gonna be a great day!'_

Alfred found himself grinning ear to ear as he thought about his first class. He knew he had at least two friends taking the same class, but only one was in his class the other was in a class next-door at a different time. For a brief moment he wondered what class Ivan had, but put it aside questioning himself why he even cared to know.

When Ivan emerged from the bathroom he was fully dressed and had a towel on his head as he dried his hair. He quickly set about putting on his shoes and grabbed his backpack and keys. Alfred had already geared up and was walking out the door.

"See ya later Bitchinsky."

"Very mature," Ivan stated as Alfred shot him a big smile before closing the door.

Ivan hoped his day would go well, he didn't have any friends attending his college, all of them either going to different schools or going straight into the workforce. Once he checked himself over one last time he headed out of the room and hurried out onto campus. He was halfway to the Humanities building when he spotted Alfred on the sidewalk. He couldn't care less though and kept walking, though as he did so he found that Alfred was walking the same way he was. When they got into the building Alfred paused at the map in lobby, but Ivan just walked past him, having a small version of the map in his hands. When he got to his class he slipped into the wide windowless room full of computers and took a seat in the second row.

Most of the seats were being filled quickly and when there was less than ten minutes left Alfred walked in. The honey blonde scanned the room and found his friend, but all the seats near him was taken. His friend just gave an apologetic look and Alfred just shrugged and looked for another seat. It was during this that Alfred noticed Ivan.

' _Are you shitting me?'_

Alfred internally groaned as he found only a few seats left in Ivan's row were still open. He trudged over and slipped passed a student at the front of Ivan's row and sat down. Ivan only glanced over to the person beside him, but once he registered the way they looked he had to do a double take.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well apparently I have fucking Comp 1," Alfred hissed as he crossed his arms and glared at his black computer screen.

"This is just lovely," Ivan grumbled as he looked at his textbooks and notebook.

"It sure is," Alfred shot back and sighed as the teacher came in.

The class itself was only fifty minutes long, but the material was excruciating to look at. All the essay formats and grammar and the two textbooks killed Alfred. He didn't even get a writing assignment yet, but just knowing what was expected was much more detailed than any high school paper he ever done. But the kicker was that their seats were now permanent. He was stuck with Ivan for a whole semester. Ivan was a bit overwhelmed himself, but he knew he could pull it off as he did with his other English related classes. He too wasn't pleased with the sitting placement, but of course he could do nothing about it. When class was over Alfred was called out to and Ivan absentmindedly turned to see who it was.

"Hey Arthur how are you," Alfred said happily.

"Fine, fine, how about you? I saw you sitting with Braginsky. That bastard seemed to have grown even more," the Brit stated.

Alfred just laughed and went off to walk with Arthur, oblivious to the pair of violet eyes glaring at him.

' _Idiot.'_

**.-.-.-.**

As the day went on Alfred had found his other friends around campus though he only shared a class with Arthur out of all of them. He also found that Ivan only appeared in his comp 1, which he was pleased with. Ivan had been relieved as well when he noticed Alfred wasn't present in his other classes and he hoped it would stay that way. When he got back to his room after visiting the dining hall he found Alfred laying on his bed with a small fan blowing on him. The room was already freezing from the a/c, but it felt good since it was hot outside.

"Ugh, your back. That explains why the room got colder."

Ivan gave an unimpressed look and Alfred gave a mock smile in return.

"Well I am just glad I did not have to see your face in any other of my classes."

"The feeling is mutual," Alfred stated. The room fell into silence as Ivan uploaded his backpack. Alfred looked over to Ivan to see him pulling out books and before he even thought about what he was going to say he blurted it out. "Can I see your schedule?"

The Russian raised a brow at hearing this and Alfred felt a wave of nervousness crash into him.

"I, just wanna know if we got anything else together. Ya know, be prepared for the disappointment that is you," Alfred said smoothly as he recovered from the sudden apprehensiveness.

Ivan rolled his eyes, but grabbed his schedule and thrusted it into Alfred's face. Alfred gave a light glare then paled as he looked the paper before him.

"Oh fuck, really?!"

"What is it," Ivan asked curiously.

"You have math and speech and astronomy with me! Why the hell are you even taking astronomy?!"

"I enjoy astronomy, but I originally wanted a literature class, but it wasn't offered for the fall," Ivan explained then narrowed his eyes at Alfred as he wondered why he had to explain himself to his ex-target. "Are you even sure we have those together? Perhaps the times are different."

Alfred glared back but knew the idea was good. He grabbed his schedule out of his back pocket and found that the astronomy times where in fact different, but the other classes where the same.

"Ugh it still sucks," he groaned out and Ivan took the schedules to look them over. "What is your major anyways," Alfred asked.

"Business and environmental science. You?"

"Graphic design, specifically gaming."

The two fell silent after this and Ivan gave Alfred his schedule back.

"Well I do not care particularly that we share classes as long as you don't bother me."

"Me bother you," the honey blonde said sarcastically. "Whatever, I'm going to see if Gilbert's here."

Ivan couldn't care less about this information, but watched Alfred get up and go to the bathroom to get to Gilbert's room. The honey blonde didn't have to wait long for Gilbert to open the door and he happily hugged the man as he walked into his room.

"Hey Alfred, you finished with classes," Gilbert asked as he let Alfred sit on his bed and he took the spare one.

"Yeah, they're great except for the fact I gotta share like four of them with Braginsky."

"Ouch."

"I know right," Alfred huffed out.

Gilbert laughed lightly then checked his phone when he heard an alert tone go off. He smiled brightly at what he was reading and looked up at Alfred.

"How about you and me go to a party?"

"A party on a Monday?"

"Yeah, why not? It's off campus, but we gotta stop to get tacos before we go."

Alfred found himself smiling widely and nodding excitedly.

"Great, go put on something better because no guy is gonna come after you in that," Gilbert stated as he pointed at Alfred's clothing.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back over in a bit then."

Alfred got up and went back to his room to get dressed. His smile growing even bigger when he realized that Ivan wouldn't be there.

' _This is definitely going to be the best year ever.'_

* * *

***I truly am RusAme trash u.u I just cant fuckin' stop writing!!! *sigh* Loads More to post! Hope you liked it so far! Reviews Welcomed!***


	3. Chapter Three

"Jones why didn't you take out the trash," came an annoyed voice from beside Alfred.

"What trash Bitchinsky," Alfred asked as he kept his eyes on his laptop.

Alfred was on a roll in the game he was playing, and just when he spotted a cave entrance his laptop was closed. He stared at the railings of his footboard thinking that his laptop just became invisible, but the more he stared the more it was obvious his game was lost.

"The trash I am speaking of is all around you," Ivan growled out.

Alfred looked up to the culprit that killed his game and instantly tried to lunge at him.

"You bit—"

Alfred was cut off as he found himself falling into the trash bags he was to have gotten rid of. His legs had been covered by a blanket and thus the quick lunge was stunted resulting in him falling halfway off his bed into trash.

"Idiot."

Alfred put his hands on the floor and pushed up to glare at Ivan. The Russian made himself comfortable at his desk as he started to work on his assignments.

"Fucking asshole," Alfred spat as he slipped off his bed completely then got off the floor.

College had been in session for nearly two months and both teens could barely get through a day without getting on each other's nerves. Whether it was fighting over bedtime, music, cleaning, or the bathroom; they were pretty close to murdering each other. They both even stooped to pulling pranks on each other, Alfred starting this war by removing all the toilet paper as well as drain all of Ivan's shampoo into the toilet.

Alfred grabbed up the trash bags and headed for the door, but stopped and put them down on the ground quietly. He kept hold of a smaller trash bag then chucked it at Ivan's head. The bag hit Ivan hard, a tin can that was inside connecting mostly with his head, then knocked over his laptop and busted on the floor. Alfred stared in terrified awe at what he just did and watched as Ivan stayed deathly still. Not a word was spoken as the Russian finally moved, righting his laptop then standing up from his desk. He calmly moved out from his desk then turned to look at Alfred with a murderous look on his face.

"Oh shit."

Alfred instantly bolted for the bathroom door to flee to Gilbert's room, but the trash bags where in the way. Ivan slammed the door shut and grabbed Alfred by his shirt and slammed him against the door.

"I have had enough of you Jones," he hissed out.

"Well I'm sick of your Russian ass too you piece of shit," Alfred said breathlessly then tried to kick at Ivan.

He missed the first time but not the second, for Ivan missed step, and the result was Alfred's foot hitting him in his crotch. The larger teen instantly let go of Alfred and the honey blonde lost his footing, slipping into Ivan and both falling to the floor. They laid on the floor both in pain, Ivan more so because Alfred had kneed his crotch as he fell on top of him. As they laid there the sound of the Gilbert's door opening broke through their pained silence. The German eventually got to their door and opened it up to find it somewhat blocked.

"What the hell are you guys doing?! You want the RA to come after you again," he asked as he poked his head through the small opening of the door.

His red eyes widened at the scene before him, trash bags littered the floor some had busted when he opened the bathroom door, and Alfred and Ivan were on top of each other. Alfred was on top of Ivan, the ash blonde's hands where at both of their crotches, and their legs were tangled together.

"Wow uh… Okay…." Gilbert was at a loss for words, and Alfred and Ivan didn't know what to say either. "I'm just… I'm gonna go."

With that Gilbert left, and Alfred just plopped his head back on Ivan's chest as he let out a groan. As he did this he realized just who he was burying his face into and quickly rolled off.

"I fucking hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

They laid on their backs side by side; Alfred focused on the ceiling and Ivan focused on trying to feel his cock and balls. It was then a knock came to their door and a shout of: "RA!" came through.

"Fuck," Alfred breathed.

"Don't answer it," Ivan said not wanting to deal the RA again.

"He's gonna kill us," Alfred said.

"RA keying in!"

They both groaned in despair as they heard their RA opening their door. They quickly found the slender Chinese man standing in their doorway with a pissed off expression.

"What are you two doing?!"

"Yao, this looks bad, but it's not," Alfred said as he started to get off the hard floor.

"It looks like you two were fighting again! I am one step away from writing you both up," Yao stated as he glared at the two of them.

The junior was annoyed by how many times he had been bothered to come deal with these two particular freshmen.

"It won't happen again, promise this time," Alfred stated as he got to his feet. Yao looked at him with disbelief and Alfred looked down to Ivan still clutching his crotch.

"Yao, we were not fighting. Alfred was taking out the trash and tripped himself up. I was near him at the time and when he fell he took me down too and kneed me on accident," Ivan said as he finally thought up something to say.

"Aiyah you two are more trouble than you are worth. I don't care what happened, but if I hear about you two in any way I will write you up."

"Got it. We'll patch things up. Honest," Alfred said giving a smile he hoped would make Yao back off.

The Chinese man just huffed then left the room, shutting the door roughly. Alfred instantly let out a breath he had been holding in and slid back down to the floor.

"God, what got shoved up his ass?"

"Us apparently," Ivan commented.

Alfred gave a snort to that and watched as Ivan finally sat up.

"Ya know he doesn't look like he's joking."

"I know, if we are going to remain untarnished college students then we have to get along."

They both looked at each other and gave a grimace, but they knew it was true.

"This sucks."

Ivan could only nod and moved to rest his hurting back against the bathroom door. Alfred looked at Ivan for a moment then started to smile brightly and laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Naw, just… Remember when you got caught bullying me sophomore year in the bathroom. I had kneed you in the dick right as the teacher came in."

Ivan grimaced at hearing that, the pain was still quite present in his lower half, but he could see the humor in it given their situation. He let out a chuckle then sighed deeply as he rested his head against the door.

"So, shall we call a truce in the name of not being kicked off campus," Ivan inquired.

"Yeah, no other choice right?"

Ivan nodded his head and watched Alfred extended his hand to him. He gave a crooked grin at the gesture, but gave up his hand and shook Alfred's firmly.

"Since we're gonna be nice to each other I'll just start off by saying, I'm sorry I hit you in the balls, twice. I'm only apologizing because it hurt me just seeing you suffer. Hope you can still piss straight," Alfred said as he took his hand back.

"Very eloquent, but I believe I shall be fine. Thank you, and I am sorry for closing your laptop, I suppose."

Alfred gave an offended gasp at hearing this.

"You better be sorry! I was on fire! Kicking ass and taking names and when I find the cave holding an easter egg inside it you closed my laptop," he huffed out.

Ivan just rolled his eyes then looked around their room to see it a mess of trash.

"Need to clean again," he muttered and started to get up.

Alfred sprang up from the floor easily and helped Ivan straighten up as well. Ivan didn't comment on it, just brushing it off, and moved to get his cleaning supplies. Alfred grabbed paper towel and his broom and started cleaning up the trash so Ivan could spray where it landed.

The two worked together cleaning the room and being thankful that their rugs where unmarred by the trash. Both of them kept to themselves, only talking to give instructions on cleaning.

' _Making nice with Ivan Braginsky. Could be worse, could be eaten by a bear,'_ Alfred thought then turned slightly to glance at Ivan as he cleaned up spilled ramen. _'Though… Ivan is like a bear. His big and does have some body hair. Getting eaten by—'_

Alfred instantly ceased his random thoughts as he realized where his mind was going. He felt his face heat up a little and he coughed as he breathed too deeply, taking in the cleaning fumes.

"You all right Alfred," Ivan asked as he looked at Alfred coughing and wheezing.

"Y-Yeah, just… Just breathed in too many fumes. Sh-shit."

Ivan nodded at hearing this and made his way over to their window and opened it. Alfred was a little surprised at the action, but didn't say anything as Ivan left and went back to cleaning. What Alfred couldn't see though was the small grin come to Ivan's face as he cleaned.

The Russian was just as interested in their truce working out as Alfred. He didn't know how things would go for them, but he didn't hate the idea completely. He could remember the times they had to work together back in high school when they shared classes then. Though now they can't solve the problem of who takes leadership of the project with a fist fight.

When cleaning was done Alfred took the trash out and when he came back he found Ivan to be sitting at his desk again. His blue eyes focused on the back of his head then traveled to his microwave to see the time.

"Hey, Bra—Ivan… You wanna go get dinner?" Ivan turned around with a curious look on his face and Alfred just shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, we are supposed to get along, and food is a great place to start."

Ivan thought it over, which slightly annoyed Alfred because it looked faked, but in the end gave him a nod.

"Why not, I have not used my second time yet."

"Oh you got the 14 plan?" Ivan nodded to the question as he went about getting his shoes. "So do I! See food's already bringing us closer."

"You have a mental health problem."

"Hey," Alfred shouted as he gave a pout, and Ivan chuckled as he finished tying his shoes.

"Are you going to put on your shoes or not," Ivan asked the still pouting blonde.

"Yeah, yeah."

Alfred easily slipped on his Converse without tying them and followed Ivan out their room. As they left their hall for the dining center they both felt like things could work out for them.

* * *

***So my plan was to post every Sunday, but... I just feel good about this fic and I've been in a pretty good mood sooo... my trash self posted >J>* Oh well it works out for the next update anyways! See yall Sunday! ^J^***


	4. Chapter Four

Alfred felt like he was going to die. He was hot, tired, and his eyes hurt from staring at highlighter all day.

"Come on Alfred. You know this."

Alfred looked from the flashcard in Ivan's hands to glare at him briefly.

"Shut up! I'm trying!"

"Who invented the heliocentric model," Ivan asked for the fifth time.

"Fuckin' hell some Polish guy that starts with a C? Right?"

"Right! His name is…"

"C, Capernics," Alfred asked with a high pitched voice.

Ivan gave a defeated sigh and shook his head.

"Close, but no. Copernicus."

Alfred immediately broke out into a loud shout and groan as he fell back onto the floor.

"Fuck this! I'm done studying."

"You did well Alfred, better than last time," Ivan stated as he laughed at Alfred's despair. The honey blonde just groaned and wiggled his arms about on the floor. "Do you want to move on to math or –"

"No! No more! You can shove those notes up your ass," Alfred hissed out and rolled onto his side.

Ivan just rolled his eyes and started putting everything away. The two of them had started studying together for their mid-terms that were coming up next week.

Ever since their truce they had actually improved quite a lot with each other, they still bickered every now and then but nothing more. Yao appreciated it greatly, often commenting on how civilized they came to be over a few weeks. Gilbert chalked it up to the two banging each other, which he was firmly told otherwise, but the albino wouldn't let them live down their little fall.

"You want to get food, 'cause food sounds great right now."

Ivan merely nodded his head and Alfred quickly sprang up to slip on his shoes.

**.-.-.-. **

"So, what are you doing for break," Alfred asked after swallowing his mouthful of cheeseburger.

Ivan looked up from his glass of ice tea at the question.

"Not sure. Just going home and relaxing. You?"

"Pretty much the same dude. Probably grab some Halloween stuff though for the room."

Ivan just gave a shrug, Halloween was fun so he didn't mind the room being decorated. He also enjoyed having his meals with Alfred, though the honey blonde's eating habits were a bit much, but it was better than eating alone.

The dining center was set up buffet style with different stations, some that changed and some that didn't depending on the day. The two of them were nestled in a corner booth by the wall of windows. They started eating together more often as they started to get used to each other, though Alfred still ate with his friends, which had grown in size since he got to college.

"Hey Ivan?"

"Yes Alfred?"

"Will you tell me why you fucked with me so much in school?"

"No."

Alfred groaned at being denied an answer and pushed his third empty plate away as he pouted in his hands.

"Why won't you tell me? I was the victim I should know why," he demanded then reached over to steal one of Ivan's onion rings.

"Yes, but I won't tell you. Bullies never give their reasons," Ivan stated as he spanked Alfred's hand as he tried to steal his plate of dessert after stealing the onion ring.

"Ow," Alfred hisses and nursed his hand with a hurt face.

"Suck it up."

This got a mischievous look into Alfred's eye and a grin to match come to his face. Ivan instantly knew what the honey blonde's filthy mind had cooked up.

"You know, I could suck—"

"Hey Alfred, Bitchinsky!"

Ivan was saved from Alfred's comment, but annoyed by the one calling out to them using his unwanted name.

"Yo Gilbert! Oh hey Artie, Francis, random guy," Alfred said with a smile on his face.

Gilbert cracked a laugh at that and without a care slipped into the booth on Ivan's side. Forcing the ash blonde to slide over so he and the new guy could sit with them.

"That random guy his Antonio. He's been with me and Francis for years. You've seen him before."

Alfred gave a confused look as he scooted over so Arthur and Francis could sit on his side.

"Wait are you the guy that got pants by that Italian kid in school? The one with the ponytail?"

Antonio blushed slightly at that old memory and nodded his head.

"Si, Romano was quite the fighter and I've cut my hair since then," he said sheepishly as he recalled his off again-on again boyfriend.

"Yeah, hey man! You look so different now."

Gilbert laughed at that and stated it was because the Spaniard grew a pair after so many years without them. Ivan rolled his eyes the noisy German and glared out the window at having his peaceful lunch with Alfred ruined.

"So it appears that you and that wanker over there have been getting along," Arthur commented.

Alfred just smiled and nodded his head.

"Yup! If we weren't we'd be kicked off campus by now."

"You should have seen Yao when he was dealing with them," Gilbert put in as he laughed. "The guy looked like he was gonna bust a vein and go kung-foo on their asses."

"Yao is always like that when he gets stressed," said Francis as he recalled the days that Yao would be on his case all the time, but now that he was in a co-ed hall this year he didn't have to be bothered.

Everyone at the table talked lively about past events and things to come, such as parties where Francis stated Alfred could easily get laid. The honey blonde just blushed at the idea of doing such a thing, which made everyone tease him about his virginity. Ivan on the other hand just sat silently and ignored the rest of his food for staring out the window. Alfred eventually caught onto this and he reached over and swiped Ivan's dessert plate, which caught the Russian's eye. He gave an unimpressed look as Alfred took the small slice of cake and practically inhaled the thing in front of his eyes. When he finished he took Ivan's iced tea to wash it down and smiled brightly at him.

"You have cake all over your teeth."

Alfred just laughed at hearing this, not minding one bit, only happy that Ivan was talking again.

"Hey ya wanna go back to the room? I remembered I got some horror movies on Netflix that are guaranteed to scare you."

The Russian gave a doubtful look, but agreed. He was just glad to have an escape from everyone that crammed into his space.

"Hey what are you two love birds talking about," Francis questioned wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up! We're not together, but we got stuff to do so let us out will ya," Alfred demanded.

"Whatever you say," Gilbert said in an unconvinced voice as he started to push Antonio out so he could get up.

Alfred just rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket from under the table as he started to scoot out with Ivan; who collected their dishes.

Once they were out Alfred bid everyone goodbye while Ivan tossed their dishes, then left the dining center. Alfred walked at a quicker pace than Ivan because he was eager to see the other wet himself in fear of what he had planned. Ivan just faked his enthusiasm, but he did like the idea of watching a movie with Alfred.

When they got back to their dorm room Alfred was quick to shut off all the lights, but left on their lamps as he grabbed his laptop. He kicked off his shoes once he got his laptop started up and quickly stripped his jeans in favor of his _Star Wars_ pajama pants. Ivan was used to Alfred stripping in front of him so he didn't even bat an eye at the display as he changed himself.

"Come on, I got it started," Alfred said having settled himself on his bed.

Ivan climbed onto Alfred's bed and sat with a bit of gap between them, but Alfred instantly closed it. Having their sides pressed together as moved his laptop to rest on both their legs.

"What are we watching Alfred?"

" _Paranormal Activity 3_ then _A Haunting in Connecticut_ and then _Insidious Chapter 2_ ," he said happily, "Can't wait to see you freak."

"Keep dreaming Alfred. Play the movie already."

Alfred smiled brightly and clicked play.

Ivan found that the movie was actually slightly unsettling, but not all that terrifying to him, but to Alfred, it was another story. Ivan had noticed that the American would look over his glasses so his poor vision could cover up what scared him. Ivan also noticed that he seemed to press harder and harder into his side as if he could just fuse himself into his body. He jumped and had a strange squeaking noise escape him as if he was going to scream but held it back. Ivan honestly found it more amusing to watch Alfred than the movie. By the time it finished Alfred had tears in his eyes and he was shaking slightly.

"W-Well, didn't that, that just scare your soul t-to hell?"

"No, but I think we should watch something different."

Alfred looked up to Ivan as if he was a saving grace, but then wiped it off his face and put on a somewhat cocky grin.

"Ahahah, you was scared! You big baby! Sitting here all calm, but you was just freaking out on the inside."

"Da, you are right. Now let's watch something different," he said simply.

Ivan took the laptop and moved it completely to his lap so he could use it easier. He looked through Alfred's queue so he knew there was something the honey blonde would like to see. He settled for _Superbad_ , seeing that it seemed hilarious and put the laptop back to its previous position.

"I love this movie," Alfred commented as he cracked a smile.

Ivan could already see the fear draining from him and he felt himself smiling at sight.

The rest of the night was spent watching _Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World,_ _The Hangover_ series, and _That 70's Show_ , which actually made Ivan laugh more than the other things they had watched. It was around two in the morning when they finally called it quits and got ready for bed.

"Night Ivan," Alfred yawned, completely exhausted and at peace.

"Good night Alfred," Ivan replied as he watched Alfred fall asleep almost instantly.

A sense of pride and happiness came over him at seeing Alfred look at ease in his sleep. He knew he picked those movies to calm Alfred, but he didn't know why he felt so pleased about it. His chest felt like it was inflating or something of that nature as he thought more of how the day went. He took a deep breath to ease the feeling, and hunkered down in his bed before going to sleep himself.

 

* * *

***Now this would have been it for today's update buuuut I'm gonna go ahead upload the next one ^J^**

 


	5. Chapter Five

Alfred walked in his dorm practically bouncing on his feet as he toted his suitcase behind him and his duffel bag. Mid-Terms had gone over better than he could have hoped and Mid-Term break had been great. He had gotten to relax, kept in touch with everyone he knew on campus, gotten a hold of some good Halloween decorations, and even got himself a costume!

"Hello Alfred."

"Hey Ivan," Alfred exclaimed as he set up his suitcase just as his father toted in his smaller one and a box with his name on it.

"So this is the roommate you was talking about," Sam said as he looked at Ivan.

He had remember Ivan clearly from his son's high school days. Ivan kept his cool as he was eyed and extended his hand in a shake, which Sam took a little surprised.

"Hello, Mr. Jones."

"Hello to you too Ivan. I trust you haven't picked on my boy here."

Ivan shook his head and Alfred just chuckled and pulled his dad away.

"Everything's cool old man, now get going, or you're gonna be stuck in that construction zone forever."

"All right, all right. Be good, no drugs or unprotected sex," he shouted as he was pushed out the door, effectively embarrassing Alfred. "Same goes for you Ivan," Sam added with a snicker.

"Oh my God, I don't know you," Alfred groaned as he got his father to leave.

When Alfred got back to his room he just coughed in his hand and walked to his luggage.

"Sorry about my dad."

Ivan gave a smile and chuckled.

"It's alright, it was interesting to see him. Last time we met he was glaring at me and his hair was a darker blonde."

Alfred gave a snort to that and agreed with Ivan as he unpacked.

"Oh I got the Halloween stuff. It's all in that box so you can get into it if ya want."

Ivan gave a curious look at hearing this and went over to the box. He pulled off the tape and opened the box to find an assortment of decorations. Window stickers, banners, plastic jack-o-lantern and ghost lights, fake edible blood in blood bags, a costume, and a giant bag of candy at the bottom.

"Cool right! My costume is gonna kick ass, though I'm gonna have to wear it this week."

Alfred came over to the box and pulled it out and unfolded the jeans, shirt, and popped out the hat.

"What is it? They look like normal clothes."

"DUDE! This is Marty McFly's outfit from Back to the Future 2! When he showed up on Oct. 21st 2015," Alfred exclaimed with shock on his face. Ivan had no idea what Alfred was talking about. "Oh my God you've never—that's it. We're gonna watch the trilogy as soon as I unpack because this is a fuckin' crime."

Ivan seriously had no idea what he had done, but Alfred seemed deadset on whatever it was. He just shrugged his shoulders and went about helping Alfred unpack, which he was kind of dragged into doing. As he put the honey blonde's clothes in his dresser the bathroom door swung open, which nearly knocked him over.

"Yo Al, Gilbert the Awesome is back!"

"Hey Gil! What's up man," Alfred asked happily as the albino closed the door and walked into the room and gave him a quick hug.

"Nothing much, just got back and already missing Gilbird and my brother."

Alfred smiled at hearing that.

"Who knew Ludwig would get to spend his first semester of school in Germany."

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room.

"Bitchinsky isn't back?"

"I am right here you idiot. You nearly hit me with the door," Ivan said in a dark tone that had Gilbert jumping and whipping around.

"Whoa shit! You almost scared me there."

"Almost," Alfred questioned.

The German just flipped Alfred off.

"Oh hey there's a Halloween party being planned. I only got wind of it because one of my friends is the one throwing it."

Alfred looked at Gilbert excitedly at the news and quickly expressed his want to go.

"Of course you're going! Bitchinsky can come to if he wants, the parties for whoever wants to show up, and costume is highly recommended."

"Hell yeah," Alfred cheered. "Ya gonna go right Ivan?"

The Russian felt like a deer in headlights at suddenly being put into the conversation.

"Um, I do not have a costume."

"You don't have to wear one," Gilbert stated with a smirk on his face.

"I, I don't know…"

The albino scoffed at the answer and Ivan wished dearly the man would just disappear.

"Well it's not till Halloween, which is next Saturday, so you got some time," Gilbert stated as he opened up the bathroom door.

"Alright, thanks for letting us know dude, I'm so gonna be there."

"That is very awesome of you. See ya around," Gilbert said with a wink then slipped into the bathroom.

Alfred was bursting with excitement now with the party coming up.

"Ah hell I can't wait to go! It's gonna be awesome! You gotta go with me Ivan," Alfred stated as he went up to the Russian.

"I am not good with parties," Ivan said simply.

"It'll be okay, because I'm gonna be there! You haven't gone to any party or even one of the school parties since you've been here," Alfred pointed out, and Ivan just shrugged his shoulders. "I'll bug you about it until you say yes."

Ivan sighed tiredly and knew Alfred really would.

"Fine, I will go, but I will leave whenever I like to."

"Awesome!"

Ivan shook his head and smiled softly as Alfred rattled off ideas for Ivan's costume and how great the party was going to be. Ivan found himself putting Alfred's clothes away once more with the smile still on his face. His chest seemed to be feeling strange once again as he listened to Alfred and about how they would be going to the party together.

**.-.-.-. (\/)*w*(\/) ~why not Zoidberg?  
**

"Oh fuck yes," Alfred said happily in a drawn out voice as he stood at the entrance of someone's house.

The house was covered in college students and had Halloween decorations everywhere as well as strobe lights and loud music. Alfred was brimming with excitement and looked to his side to see Ivan looking unwilling to go any further into the mass of people. The Russian was dressed as Jack Skellington because Alfred picked it out for him when they were watching _The_ _Nightmare Before Christmas_. Alfred had done his makeup perfectly and Ivan had driven them to stores and thrift shops to find the right suit and even stumbled upon a black scarf that faded to white.

"Isn't this great," Alfred inquired as he looked to his other friends with him.

Arthur, Francis, Gilbert, and a kid Alfred had come to know as Kiku was with him. He had met Kiku after getting back from break, meeting him in the laundry room. They quickly became friends as they poured over the manga Kiku was reading as his laundry was going.

"Well come on lads we're not gonna enjoy this from afar," Arthur stated and started heading in.

Arthur was dressed as the Cumberbatch Sherlock, Kiku was some Japanese demon monster, and Francis was a corpse bride while Gilbert was his corpse husband.

"Eliza should be somewhere around here, she's the one throwing the party," Gilbert stated as they walked inside.

"Ay, Marty McFly!"

Alfred gave a sheepish grin and waved to everyone that called out his name for the night. He had worn the outfit on Oct. 21st as planned and gotten some amazing feedback from everyone who saw him.

"Gilbert! Is that you," came a shouting voice over the music.

Their little group turned to see a woman dressed as Thor coming towards them with someone else dressed as Loki.

"Eliza, Roderich!"

Gilbert hugged his friend once she got to him then pulled Roderich to him by the hip.

"Causing mischief there Loki," he asked making the other man flush slightly.

"Hey don't get all lovey dovey in front of me," Eliza stated as she pulled Roderich back to her. "He's my partner for the night, you can have him back afterwards."

Gilbert gave a pout but relented and went about introducing everyone. Eliza or Elizibeta as she stated was her full name, welcomed the fresh meat to her home. She was a sophomore like Gilbert, same went for Roderich as well. When introductions were out of the way everyone split up to do as they wished, and for Ivan that meant sticking to Alfred like glue.

Alfred didn't mind it at all and even tugged Ivan around to talk to people and get food and drinks. There was booze and other recreational things available that others had brought in discreetly, but they stayed away from that, well not completely. Ivan had stated they should share a cup of whatever the orange punch was and after doing so Ivan lost track of Alfred. Ivan had no idea what was really going on, but he found himself sitting on a couch with a blonde girl dressed as a sexy milk maid who was drunk off her ass talking to him about anything and everything. He wasn't even paying attention, his mind was hazy but also alert. His violet eyes were scanning the crowds continuously and somehow he found Alfred. The honey blonde was talking to a tall thin guy not really even in costume. He had a masquerade mask painted on his face and wore pink and black clothing.

Ivan found himself glaring at the man as he seemed to get closer and closer to Alfred as they talked. He didn't like the way the two smiled at each other one bit. He went to get up and go grab Alfred and take him back to their room when the tall guy leaned in and stole a kiss. His violet eyes went as wide as an owls at the sight. He stared at the guy as he kept kissing Alfred, and Ivan wondered why Alfred wasn't pushing him away. Eventually Alfred did push the guy away, but he didn't appear angry, just bright red in the face. Ivan didn't know what happened after that because the ash blonde got up and left the house. He stumbled out of the party, and muttered curses in his native tongue as he walked to his dorm alone.

Ivan didn't know why he kept cursing on his walk home. He felt so angry and even a little betrayed for some reason, his chest ached painfully. He briefly wondered if he was having a heart attack or something because of the alcohol with the way his chest hurt. He kept cursing and hating everything as he walked. By the time he could see his dorm though he simmered down, but still felt pissed. His mind had cleared up during his walk, but he felt horrible and all he could think about was Alfred. Alfred and that random tall guy.

"Fuck Tall Guy," Ivan muttered as he got into his hall and went to his wing.

The ash blonde got into his room and didn't bother turning anything on; the only light he had was the Halloween lights Alfred had brought and moonlight. He didn't know what time it was, but all he knew he wanted to lay day. He struggled to toe off his shoes without falling over, then collapsed onto Alfred's bed, but he didn't know that. He just knew that his bed smelt strangely like Alfred and buried his face more into the pillow, smearing his makeup and promptly passing out.

* * *

***And this is why I couldn't just let this wait till next Sunday or even Wednesday UJU* Also Marty McFly did show up on Oct. 21st 2015 in the movie and I made it my goal to dress up as him on that day at my own college!* Anywho hope you liked it so far! See ya next Sunday!***


	6. Chapter Six

A week of chilly weather and boredom was what followed after Halloween was finished. The amusement of the holiday was sadly over, as well as, any awkward moments that occurred on that night/morning. Though Ivan was still reliving that Nov. 1st morning when he woke up with Alfred snuggling into him. He felt like his heart was going to burst from seeing the honey blonde snuggling him as he slept, and he also felt like his was going to throw up the way his stomach churned. He had managed not to puke, but Alfred had woken up with him still in his hold. Both of them didn't know what to say to each other than an awkward good morning and Alfred letting go of Ivan.

The event constantly replayed in Ivan's mind and each time he felt like his heart was going to just burst out of his chest in an explosion of confetti. It was also that morning that he realized just what was going on with him. It was _that_ morning he admitted to himself, as he got Alfred Advil, that he was in love with him. Of course something this monumental was hard to keep at bay, especially when others butted-in on their time together, and even more so when Ivan became aware of something that started on this new week (2nd week of November).

Alfred was dating Tall Guy, who Ivan came to know properly as, Quinten.

Quinten was a culinary and restaurant management major and was 21, which put him three years older than Alfred. He was sophomore to the university. He was tall, lean but had plenty of muscle, light brown skin, brown eyes behind glasses, curly hair, and fucking freckles. Ivan did not like him, but Alfred did.

Ivan looked at Alfred from his bed to see him stressing over their math assignment. He had been huffing and puffing over the assignment for a good ten minutes now and he finally gave up.

"Fuck this, math is stupid."

Ivan cracked a smile at this and got out of bed.

"That was a poor attempt of asking for my help," Ivan stated teasingly.

Alfred gave a dry laugh and scooted over as Ivan came over and pulled up a chair.

"Whatever, you're a God at this crap," Alfred stated as Ivan settled beside him.

The Russian smiled at the praise and proceeded to help Alfred out. It didn't take long for Alfred to finally grasp what was being done with the formulas and he eagerly began working on his own.

"God I love you so much right now," He stated as he worked on his math.

Ivan honestly wished he could take that seriously, but just laughed it off.

"If you paid attention in class you would understand."

"Yeah, but the she's so boring. I've seen you dozing off on her too so don't come after me like that," Alfred stated as he jabbed his pencil into Ivan's chest.

Ivan just smirked and watched Alfred turn back to his work, though during it Alfred received a text. Ivan looked in time to see it was for Quinten. Alfred picked it up and smiled brightly at the text then hurriedly replied and went back to work. A reply came not long after and Ivan watched as Alfred's face turned a shade of red before he responded.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Just Quinten wants to go get Chinese right now and stuff," Alfred said as he took up his pencil again with a red face.

Ivan really didn't like it.

"But you have work to do."

"I know right! That's why I'm trying to hurry this up. Only got a few more," Alfred stated as he kept going.

Ivan glared at Alfred's phone as it went off again then he let out a breath and stood up. He walked back to his bed and got back onto his laptop. He glanced occasionally at Alfred, who would paused his work to text and laugh lightly. Eventually Alfred finished and he sprang up from his desk and quickly ran about the room to get something to wear.

"How do I look," Alfred asked as he stood before Ivan.

The Russian stared at Alfred's outfit, tight neon green jeans, Batman tank, sleeveless black and white jacket and black converse. Everything looked skin tight on Alfred, but damn did it look good. It pained Ivan to say just as much and watch Alfred beam a smile before rushing out the room. The honey blonde shouting a thank you and goodbye as he left the room.

"Fucking Tall Guy," Ivan muttered to himself as he looked at the door Alfred had gone out of.

With how things were going Ivan could tell they wouldn't be breaking up any time soon. Thanksgiving break was coming up and it was only a matter of time before Winter/Christmas break came, ending their first semester. Thinking about the second semester reminded him he still needed to schedule for it. He groaned and closed his laptop then laid down in his bed.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted Alfred, but Quinten had him, and he didn't know what to do about classes either. He was a double major like Quinten and he had more experience with Alfred than him too, how come he wasn't picked that night.

' _Because you bullied him.'_

This stray thought made Ivan feel like complete shit and he buried himself under his blankets. He could remember everything he had done to Alfred: wedgies, taking his money, teasing him, tripping him up, fighting him…

' _And for what? Just to spend some time near him? Now I'm his actual friend and spending time with him… but it's not enough.'_

"Fucking Tall Guy."

**.-.-.-. **

"Oh my God this is good," Alfred stated as he shoved lo mein in his face.

"I know right. I come here all the time, it's always fresh."

Alfred smiled and nodded at his boyfriend as they ate together. Quinten was treating him to Chinese and he was loving every moment of it.

When Alfred had met Quinten in a semi-drunken haze at the Halloween party he thought he was a pretty great guy. He had a nice voice and his eyes seemed so warm and he was funny. He had been a little panicked when Quinten had kissed him that night, but he had found himself kissing back anyways. They had exchanged numbers that night after they talked a bit more and kissed.

Alfred honestly didn't think he'd have a boyfriend at this school. No one had caught his attention, but that had changed obviously. They had a lot of things in common such as manga, anime, some TV shows, some movies, and video games.

Their little date was enjoyable for the most part, they talked about themselves and other random things. Alfred found he really liked Quinten, but it also seemed kind of weird to him, he didn't know why that was. He reasoned that it was because he hadn't expected to date anyone, but that didn't give much comfort.

"Hey, you wanna go to the park with me?"

"Sure."

Quinten smiled brightly and asked for bill. When they left they got into his car that was pretty good for a used car and headed off to a little park not far from campus. Quinten parked in the shady parking lot and turned up the volume on his stereo to have music as background noise. Alfred felt a little nervous being with him, he didn't know what to do or just anything for that matter, but talk.

"So, what we—"

Alfred was cut off as Quinten leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Alfred gave a sound of surprise then inhaled sharply through his nose as he calmed down. Alfred was quickly picking up that Quinten liked to kiss him whenever they were together. He was fine with that, but he wished he'd give him a heads up or something instead of just going for it.

As it turned out the park was just a place for them make-out in peace, and when Alfred finally got back to his dorm he was a bit miffed. The date had been well and good, but it was just mainly making-out and Alfred swatting Quinten's hands away from anything below his belt. Alfred felt like complaining about it, but when he looked around the dorm room Ivan was gone. He took out his phone and texted Ivan to find out where he was.

' _Getting scheduled to make a 2_ _nd_ _semester schedule. Why?'_

The instant he read this Alfred groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. He had forgotten to sign up for a time with his adviser.

' _Shit nvm, but you just reminded me I needed to do that!'_

Ivan sent back a simple laughing emoji and Alfred just pouted and sent a pouting emoji as he ran out of his room to hopefully catch his adviser at a good time.

* * *

***So, Quinten is my OC and is loosely based off me! Though I am not thin or 21 or a jerk like him ^J^ Anywho Next chapter will be up Wednesday because I really want to post this thing quickly. THUS I shall post on Sunday and Wednesdays regardless of chapter importance!* Thanks For reading!**

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**||Read with Caution||**

* * *

Alfred sat on the floor in Gilbert's room playing video games with the albino and Kiku, while Francis laid on Arthur's lap, who looked annoyed about it. They were playing Mario Kart and as Alfred finally made it out to be in first place his phone went off.

"Shit! Pausing it!"

"No you lame ass keep playing," Gilbert growled out annoyed that he was stuck in fifth.

"Just let it ring Alfred," Kiku said not wanting to stop either.

"Screw you guys," Alfred stated as he swerved his car and took out Princess Peach as well as himself.

Gilbert groaned at the pathetic bail, but kept playing with Kiku as Alfred answered his phone. He got up and went into the bathroom as he took the call.

"Hey, what's up babe," Alfred asked as he listened to Quinten.

Alfred smiled softly at hearing Quinten tell him he loved him, but it fell as he listened to the rest of what he had to say.

"You want us to go to a party? It's like late January. The semester just started. There's snow. Why?"

Alfred sighed as he listened to Quinten's reason that it was a snow party or something of that nature. That it'd be a good place to reconnect after the long break. Alfred honestly thought the man had called him so they could do something together that didn't involve kissing, touching, or a crowd of people.

"Okay, okay, when is it? ...The 6th? …Fine, but you owe me something. I don't know what, but something," Alfred huffed.

Alfred's annoyed attitude melted though when Quinten mentioned Valentine's Day, and found himself saying he loved him too and hanging up. He took a deep breath to calm down then headed back to his friends.

"What did your boo want," Gilbert asked then added, "And I'm not talking about Ivan."

"Well aren't you just the funniest bastard here," Alfred huffed out as he smiled. "And if you must know, _Quinten_ wants to go to some snow party thing. I don't know, but it's the 6th of February."

"Oh I heard about that," Francis said. "This guy has been throwing it for every start of the second semester. I guess it to say: 'you made it this far!' You just play in the snow all night while getting drunk and other things. I went once, it was pretty fun."

"Yeah, but you was drunk off your ass," Gilbert commented. "I am going to that by the way, I love a good snowball fight."

"And tormenting Roderich," Francis added.

Alfred just heaved a sigh at his friends and picked up his controller.

"Alright losers let me back in the game."

**.-.-.-. **

When the 6th rolled around Ivan was once again checking Alfred's outfit and regrettably giving his okay.

"I hope this doesn't last long. I really just wanna stay indoors," Alfred whined as he slipped on his calf-high black boots.

"Well tell him you don't want to go, and you can stay in," Ivan suggested as he watched Alfred get dressed. "If you do we can watch movies or something."

"Psh, yeah if I did that he'd complain his ass off and I'd still end up going," Alfred stated as he heaved a breath

' _Then I'll tell him to fuck off,'_ Ivan thought as he watched Alfred answer his phone for a quick second then hang up.

"Well here I go. Out to freeze my ass off. It was nice knowing you Bitchinsky," Alfred said giving a military salute.

Ivan gave an unamused look to his God-awful nickname and waved Alfred off as he headed out.

When Quinten and Alfred arrived at the party everyone was already playing in the snow or inside the house drinking and dancing. They went inside and Quinten was immediately consumed by the crowd of people before Alfred could even get the snow off his boots. Alfred just sighed and went to sit on the couch, not really wanting to be there. He looked around the house to see it was smaller than Eliza's. He briefly wondered if he could find Gilbert around, but Quinten appeared with two cups in hand.

"Here you go my dear."

"Thanks," Alfred said as he took the cup and received a kiss from his boyfriend.

He took a sip and grimaced at seeing it was straight booze, though it did warm him up greatly. They talked lightly, though Quinten talked mainly to everyone around him. When Alfred had burned through less than half his cup Quinten took his cup away and took his hand.

"Come on."

Alfred followed not knowing what was going on. He followed Quinten up a flight of stairs and found that he was taking him to a room.

"Q-Quinten, I don't know about this," Alfred said as he was ushered into the empty room.

"It's gonna be okay promise," Quinten said in a soothing voice and closed the door behind him.

"Dude I really—"

Alfred was cut off by Quinten's insistent lips and he stumbled back onto the bed in the room. Alfred landed with a thump and tried pull back from the alcohol flavored kiss. Quinten's lips and tongue tasting like the booze in his cup. The older man eventually pulled back and smiled down at his boyfriend.

"See, it'll be okay. I know how to do it," he said softly then moved down to kiss Alfred again, but the honey blonde turned his head.

"NO! Dude really stop it!"

Quinten heaved a breath and pulled back as Alfred pressed on his chest roughly.

"What? We've been dating for two months basically! Can't we just, ya know, move on," Quinten asked tiredly.

Alfred gave an incredulous look at the man he was supposedly calling a boyfriend.

"Uh, no. I'm not ready for that and I don't think I'll ever be," he stated with a glare.

The taller man rubbed a hand over his face and got off the bed.

"Fuck, fine. Whatever… See ya later then."

With that Quinten left the room, leaving Alfred behind on the bed staring at his fleeing back and the door closing behind him.

"What just happened? …What the fuck was that?!" Alfred found himself getting off the bed and yanking open the door. He couldn't see Quinten, but he didn't care. "WELL FUCK YOU TOO," Alfred shouted though he was drowned out by the music and people.

He slammed the door shut and plopped down on the bed in the room he was left in. He glared at the floor in pure hatred, but as time went on it settled on him that Quinten and him where over. He felt his heart aching from the realization, but also felt light with relief at the same time.

"Fuck you Quinten," he breathed out as he held himself tightly.

He took a deep breath to relax himself and he didn't know how long he spent in that room. He felt like crying, but also not, like he should just laugh about everything. He didn't know what to do. Should he leave? Find Gilbert and enjoy himself? Find Quinten and punch him in the face? He ran through his options, but his thinking stopped as the door to the bedroom opened.

' _Shit.'_

"U-Uh, sorry I wasn't st—"

Alfred stopped himself as he saw Quinten was the one opening the door. The man looked obviously drunk and he was staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Quinten?"

Quinten closed the door behind him and let his cup of whatever fall out of his hand to the floor as he walked to Alfred.

"Quinten? Dude!"

Alfred tried to back up and crawl to the other side of the bed, but Quinten got to him first. He grabbed Alfred's arms and pinned them to the bed as he got on top of him.

"You're a bitch ya know that. Spent two months with you for nothing," Quinten stated, his speech a bit slurred.

"Q-Quinten, look we can work this out! I promise!"

The man just shook his head and started to undo Alfred's pants with hand, while the other pinned his arms. For someone who was drunk he still held a lot of strength.

"N-No! Stop it!"

Alfred thrashed as much as possibly, but his now ex-boyfriend didn't stop. His drunken mind only focused on taking off Alfred's pants. He got the belt open then unfastened his pants when he started to feel sickly. He placed his palm flat on Alfred's crotch as he tried to steady himself, but Alfred's thrashing increased because of the touch. Before he knew it, he was throwing up onto the honey blonde violently.

Alfred instantly stopped moving and felt tears coming to his eyes as he felt the warm vomit soaking into his clothes like a wet rag and into his underwear. When Quinten finished the man fell off to the side and Alfred just laid on the bed crying harshly. He eventually wiped at his face and got up as he heard Quinten groan. The tears kept coming, as he realized what had just happened to him. He got off the bed shakily and tried not to throw up himself as he felt the vomit sliding down his body. He stood on shaky legs as his tears kept flowing and glared at Quinten passed out on the floor.

"Fuck you," he said hoarsely before kicking Quinten in the crotch and running out of the room.

As Alfred ran crying, the party had died down a bit since he had arrived, but he didn't care. He didn't care if they saw him as he was, all he wanted to do was get to his room. Alfred ran out of the house and into the snow as he tried to remember how he got to the house. He cleared his vision as best as possible and pulled out his phone to pull up his GPS. In no time he had his phone telling how to get back to his dorm and he moved as quickly as he could. He slipped and fell every now and then because he tried to move so quickly through the snow and ice.

By the time he got back to his hall he had to use his key to get in because the main doors were locked, which meant it was well past midnight. Alfred was still giving hiccuping cries as he made it to his room. He unlocked the door and closed it quietly as he walked into his room. Unknown to him Ivan was still awake.

The Russian had trouble falling asleep and opted to just lay in bed and wait till he felt tired, but it never happened. He had just rolled over to face Alfred's empty bed as he heard the door open and close. He was about to sit up when he heard Alfred's hiccuping. His violet eyes growing wide as he realized it was crying and listened to Alfred walk into the room. Alfred tried to stifle his crying as he took off his boots by his bed, but was failing at it. Ivan wondered what could have happened and wrinkled his nose as he smelt something like vomit come from Alfred as he walked past his bed.

' _Did he throw up on himself?'_

Alfred stood at his dresser pulling out clothes as he tried to stop his crying. His head was hurting and his throat hurt. He opened the bathroom door and turned on the light, which gave Ivan the ability to see Alfred completely. The honey blonde looked a wreck, his face red and puffy, and when he came out the bathroom to grab something he noticed the large splotch that had to be vomit all over his front. His violet eyes were fixated on how Alfred looked, and only looked away once the door was closed and the shower could be heard starting up.

' _What happened?!'_

Ivan desperately wanted to know; he wanted to know who caused Alfred to be like this. He felt his chest aching and his throat constricting as he felt his anger growing.

' _Whoever they are they will not be living when I am done with them,'_ he thought to himself as he growled at the darkness.

Ivan waited in bed for Alfred to finish his shower, and when he came out the honey blonde was dressed in a baggy hoodie and spaceship pajama pants. He held a bag that no doubt had his puke clothes in it. Ivan moved to sit up, but Alfred turned off the light and closed the bathroom door. The honey blonde then turned and left the room. Ivan waited for a while, thinking he was going to throw out his clothes, but he never came back.

' _He probably went to someone's room.'_

Ivan sighed at thinking this and laid down in his bed again. As he did so a yawn came from him and for the first time that night he felt exhausted, but he didn't want to sleep knowing that Alfred was hurt. He tried to fight it and think of whose room he could have gone to, but ended up going to sleep.

* * *

***See yall Sunday!***

 


	8. Chapter Eight

When morning rolled around Ivan blinked slowly as he adjusted to the winter sun. He took a deep breath and stretch before opening his eyes completely. When he did he stopped moving as he saw Alfred on his bed. The honey blonde look like he hadn't slept at all and had his knees to his chest as he stared out the window. Right then everything that had happened last night came back to Ivan and he quickly sat up.

"Alfred. Alfred are you okay," Ivan asked as he got out of bed.

The honey blonde gave a tired smile and took a deep breath.

"Yeah," he said in a hoarse voice.

Ivan knew it was an obvious lie, and moved to sit down on the edge of Alfred's bed. The honey blonde stayed focus on the window as Ivan looked at him. He knew he must look like hell because that's how he felt, on top of disgusting, humiliated, and violated.

"Alfred, what happened? I, I heard you crying last night when you came in. I just–"

Ivan's words stopped instantly because after he said what he had Alfred started to cry. The older teen quickly moved closer to Alfred and went to hold him, but Alfred quickly backed up and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Alfred, it's just me. Ivan."

Alfred just kept giving hiccuping cries and watched intently as Ivan came closer to him. The Russian moved slowly and cautiously, not wanting Alfred to run from him and soon he had him in his arms. Alfred's crying instantly became louder and he buried his face into Ivan's shoulder.

"It's okay Alfred, tell me what happened," Ivan said in a soft voice as he rubbed Alfred's back.

"I-I can't," he got out as he clung tighter to Ivan.

"You can. I will not judge you, I promise."

Alfred cried for a while longer before finally getting the courage to tell Ivan what happened. The Russian made him feel exceptionally safe in his arms and he didn't want to let him go.

"Q-Quinten, he...he got mad at me for, for not having sex. So he br-broke up with me and left me in a bedroom. He, he then came back just as I was gonna, gonna leave, but, he wasn't normal," Alfred got out and made a choking noise as he tried to talk between tears and gasps for breath.

Ivan just patted his back soothingly and encouraged him to continue. Ivan's own anger from the night before was returning tenfold.

"He, he was drunk. He got drunk and came after, after me. I couldn't get away and he pinned me d-down and, and," Alfred took a sharp breath as he tried to get his words out. "He undid my pants even though I kept telling him no. I kept trying ta, ta throw him off, but he just put his hand right, right on my—I kept thrashing more and, and I guess it made him sick cuz he puked on me."

' _That explains it,'_ Ivan thought angrily.

"What happened to Quinten," Ivan asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

He was hoping the man got arrested.

"I, I don't know. He passed out after he puked on me. I, I kicked him in the dick and ran out the party. Then, then I got back here and showered then, then spent the night walking around."

"You were not with someone?"

Alfred just shook his head and cried into Ivan more. Ivan took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. He had the urge to just find Quinten and castrate him amongst other things, but A: he'd get arrested and B: Alfred needed him.

"Well I am glad that you are safe Alfred. Do not worry about Quinten anymore. I will not let him near you."

Alfred just cried more and he tried to hide within Ivan. He never realized how safe Ivan felt, how much Ivan meant to him until now. Ivan had been his dick of an enemy for years and here he was taking care of him as he cried. His heart was beating wildly as he thought about these things and he found himself starting to calm down. Alfred moved closer to Ivan going so far as to wrap his legs around Ivan's waist and wrap his arms around the teen.

Ivan didn't fight him on this and just helped him adjust. He moved back to put his back to the wall and cradled Alfred against him. He ran his fingers through his hair and kissed the top off his head without thinking. Ivan hadn't realized he'd done it until it was too late and he hoped Alfred hadn't felt it, but he was wrong.

"Ivan, did you just kiss me?"

Ivan sighed tiredly as he realized he screwed up.

"Ye-yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't thinking about it."

There was a long pause before Alfred spoke again; his voice was raw from all the crying.

"It, it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

Alfred gave a nod and looked up from Ivan's soaked shoulder and chest. His eyes had dark circles around them and they were bloodshot from all the tears he spilled. His face was red and puffy just like his lips, which were also wet, and his nose was running as well. Ivan found he never wanted to see Alfred like this again. He placed both hands on Alfred's face and kissed his forehead that was pounding from the crying, then moved to kiss each tired red-blue eye, the tip of his nose, each puffy cheek, then his soft lips. When he pulled back, Alfred was completely calm in his arms and looking directly at him.

"Alfred, I, I love you. I know, you just went through something horrible, but I wanted you to know that. I've felt this way towards you since the morning after Halloween," Ivan admitted as he rubbed Alfred's cheek. "I, I thought that if you knew maybe it'd make you feel better," Ivan said softly then dropped his hands away from Alfred's face.

Alfred looked at him blankly then looked away from him. The action felt like a knife going through Ivan's heart.

"I, I like you too Ivan, but I don't know how exactly… Just… I don't know what to really feel right now."

Ivan sighed at hearing this, but nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, you don't have to tell me how you feel right away, but hopefully soon."

Alfred nodded his head and smiled weakly at Ivan. Ivan smiled back then brought Alfred's head back to his chest, putting him on the dryer side of his shirt. Alfred sighed contently and snuggled into him.

"Ivan."

"Yes?"

"I know that I feel safe with you, as strange as that is."

Ivan smiled a hearing this and kissed the top of Alfred's head once more and rubbed his back.

"Yeah, that is weird, but good."

"Yeah, and yer really warm."

Ivan chuckled at this and Alfred smiled lazily at hearing it then let out a yawn. Ivan continued to rub Alfred's back, and he quickly found himself falling asleep in Ivan's arms. Ivan felt so much lighter knowing that Alfred felt safe with him and at confessing to the honey blonde. He hoped he could get Alfred's answer soon.

"Good night Alfred."

* * *

***Decided to just go ahead and post this chapter. I didn't think it was all that much worth saving til Sunday since it was so short and all.***

 


	9. Chapter Nine

When Alfred woke up he found that it was no longer bright and sunny, but dark. He looked around his room and realized his glasses were missing. He rolled over and reached out between his headboard railings to find his glasses as well as his phone on his nightstand. He took both and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he turned on his phone. He winced at the bright light, and quickly dimmed it as he looked at the time.

' _3:34am, Monday.'_

"Great," he breathed out softly then put his phone screen-down to get the light out of his face.

He had slept through an entire Sunday, which meant he had unfinished homework. He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at the other bed in the room. Ivan laid facing Alfred's bed as he slept, and Alfred found himself getting up to go over to him. He crouched down in front of his face and reached out to gently touch his cheek then his hair. Ivan wiggled his nose as the hair Alfred touched got into his face and Alfred chuckled at the sight; though it was short lived because of his throat and abdomen ached. The areas were extremely sore and he wondered if he should even speak or make any noise with how horrible it felt.

He sighed softly and looked back to Ivan to see that he still had his hand playing with his hair. The Russian sighed in contentment then opened his eyes barely enough for Alfred to even notice, but he did. He instantly stilled and hoped he hadn't gotten caught.

"Hello dorogoy. You look better," Ivan mumbled sleepily. "Much cuter without snot on your face," he said and blinked what little he could.

Alfred just gave a trembling smile at hearing this, he felt like crying again for some reason.

"Thanks big guy," he whispered.

Ivan just took a deep breath then slipped back into sleep. Alfred pulled his hand back and just looked at Ivan.

" _Alfred, I, I love you."_

This stray memory made its way through Alfred's head and he sat down on the floor completely, putting his back to Ivan's bed. His heart was racing in his achy chest and a smile formed on his face as he rested his head back on Ivan's mattress.

' _He loves me.'_

"God, why did you have to tell me that," Alfred whispered, though with his hoarse voice it sounded more broken as his voice cut out.

Alfred could only smile at his situation and brought his knees to his chest as he began to think. He knew he liked Ivan as a friend, he knew he felt safe with him, felt content with him, and knowing that he loved him; Alfred just felt overwhelmed. One moment he's being almost raped and crying, and the next he's being held and kissed all over. Alfred suddenly felt his face heat up as he remembered how Ivan kissed him.

' _What are you doing to me?'_

He looked at Ivan as if he'd give him an answer to his own mental question.

"You're still a bully."

**.-.-.-. **

When morning came around Ivan found his alarm clock beeping without mercy. He winced as he got up, his arm still feeling achy and strange after having Alfred sleeping on it for so long then himself. He reached over to turn off his alarm then looked over to Alfred's bed to find him not in it, but by his own. The honey blonde sat on the floor with his laptop in his lap as he played with his Sims.

"Good morning Ivan," Alfred said in his hoarse voice as he looked up at the man.

"Good morning… Are you okay," Ivan asked as he sat up.

"Yeah, I feel way better than I had. Though my voice is crap. Thanks, for everything."

"You are welcome," the ash blonde said softly, and Alfred just smiled at him then turned back to his game.

"You can use the shower first. I already did, like, hours ago."

Ivan merely nodded and got out of bed to gather his clothes for the day. It appeared that Alfred was doing better like he said, but Ivan was still worried about him.

When Ivan got into the shower Alfred shut his laptop and got dressed for the day. He had thought about not attending classes, but he felt like that was a pathetic move on his part, as if saying he can let Quinten walk all over him. He hoped that he wouldn't see the man on campus, he didn't have any classes with him, but he still did with Ivan. They both had agreed to take chemistry and syfy literature together for their second semester. Alfred was honestly grateful for this because he knew nobody else would take those classes, thus leaving him by himself.

' _Today's going to be great. Just me and Ivan. No Quinten, God no Quinten,'_ Alfred begged in his head as he got dressed.

When both of them were dressed and ready to go they headed out for their first class, which happened to be their syfy literature. The day went by at slow drawl for them, and after Alfred came back from one of his computer classes in the afternoon they went out to lunch. Alfred had stacked up on two plates of food while Ivan took one and a bowl of rice. They sat in silence in their usual booth as they ate, just enjoying the other's company.

"How was your design class," Ivan asked after finishing half his food.

"Ugh, it was okay. Kind of boring because he made us go over the basics for the billionth time," Alfred whined as he stabbed his chicken alfredo. "How about you?"

"Ah, we have started a small scale project with splicing plants. We are only in the planning stages until it gets a little warmer, but it's quite interesting."

"Splicing," Alfred asked completely lost on the term.

"Yes, it is when you take part of a different plant and combine it with another," Ivan stated, but Alfred was still lost. "Um, it's like that animal… Liger."

"Oh! I heard of that! Wow, that's cool what are you making?"

"A sunflower crossed with a rose. I doubt it will work though."

"Wow, well if it does work you gotta let me see it!"

Ivan nodded and smiled at seeing how interested Alfred was in his class work. He enjoyed the happy look on his face after witnessing how broken the other was the previous day.

"Hey, what is your majors for anyways ***** ," Alfred asked as he recalled exactly what Ivan was in school for.

"I want to have my own business involving the sealing of mainly floral plant life."

Alfred stared at Ivan for a long time as he processed what he said then had a grin break over his face.

"You want to run a fl—"

"Hey Alfred!"

The two roommates looked over instantly at who had called out to Alfred. Ivan frowned slightly at having the honey blonde's attention taken and to see the cause was Gilbert and Roderich walking their way.

"Hey Gil, Roderich," Alfred greeted as the two slipped into his and Ivan's booth.

"How have you been Alfred? Whenever I am over Gilbert never lets me walk over," Roderich stated and Gilbert just gave a mischievous smirk.

"Uh, I've been good. Just been hanging with Ivan," Alfred said simply and shot a look to the Russian.

"Lame, so where were you at the party dude? I didn't see you at all, but I saw Quinten," Gilbert said nonchalantly as he took a bite of his burrito.

Ivan eyed Alfred to see how he would answer, and he instantly wished he could punch Gilbert for the sickly look that came to the blonde's face.

"U-Uh, I left. Quinten broke up with me so I left."

"What," Gilbert and Roderich said in unison.

Alfred just nodded and rubbed his forearm.

"Yeah, he, he wasn't that great of a guy after all," he said with a smile on his face that was obviously forced.

Gilbert gave a disgusted look and Roderich shook his head.

"That's fucked up. Dumping you at a party."

"Indeed."

Alfred just gave a nervous laugh and went to drink from his cup, but noticed his soda was gone. Ivan handed his own cup over to Alfred, used to letting him taking part of his meals anyway.

"Oh hey! Did you stick around late though because if you didn't you missed out Alfred," Gilbert stated after he swallowed his food. "Like some guy or girl came bolting out of the house crying and covered in puke. Somebody went to go look for them, but they couldn't find them."

"It was quite a scene, and Gilbert and I found Quinten passed out upstairs when… um…" Roderich trailed off as he realized that he set himself up to speak of what he and Gilbert did at the party.

The albino just smirked at his boyfriend then looked back to Alfred who did not look so good.

"Whoa, are you okay? You look like you're gonna throw-up."

"We need to go Gilbert. Can you get out for a moment," Ivan more demanded rather than asked.

Gilbert looked at him surprised, but nodded and slipped out, as well as Roderich. Alfred grabbed his coat while Ivan took the burden of carrying their dishes and his own coat at once. The two then left Gilbert and Roderich at the booth, and it was Roderich that seemed to realize something.

"Gilbert, do you think that guy was Alfred? Quinten did have vomit on him, and he did say they broke up."

Gilbert stared at Roderich for a moment as he let this play around in his head.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**Translations/Notes:**

Dorogoy – darling

what is your majors for anyways* - in chapter 2 Ivan stated his majors to be business and environmental science

***This chapter and 10 used to be one so that's why you guys get two for one today! ^J^***


	10. Chapter Ten

"Will you be alright alone," Ivan asked as he looked at Alfred curled up in bed.

"Yeah, just need to lay down for a bit. Have fun in class."

"Business math is far from fun," Ivan stated then leaned down and kissed Alfred's forehead without thinking.

Alfred stared at him with wide eyes then blushed slightly.

"S-See ya later."

"Okay."

With that Ivan backed away and berated himself as he left the room. Alfred remained in bed while Ivan was gone, he didn't have any other classes to attend so he just relaxed as much as he could. His mind was stuck on what Gilbert had said at lunch and he just felt sick to his stomach.

' _Just stop thinking about it,'_ Alfred thought to himself.

The honey blonde groaned and laid on his back, staring up at his poster covered walls. He tried focusing on the posters, but gave up as he started to think about Ivan. He could feel his churning stomach settling as he let himself think about Ivan in every possible shape and form. He found he couldn't stop himself as he replaying everything he and Ivan went through. From strangers in middle school to bully and victim in high school, and now college roommates. He felt his heart racing as he remembered what he had thought about in the early morning, and he buried his head in his pillow.

' _Fuck, I'm in love with him,'_ he admitted then rolled over in his bed. _'Well that's a good thing… Maybe…'_

Alfred could honestly see Ivan being his boyfriend, but he also had complications with it. Ivan had picked on him for being gay most of the time when he was in high school, but now he wasn't that homophobic asshole anymore. But it still made him question how things could go for them. Ivan had kissed him, but could he really kiss him with tongue, or do anything remotely sexual, or even simply hold his hand in public? Alfred hadn't been too crazy about the idea of having sex before, but when he thought about it with Ivan he actually kind of looked forward to it. He knew Ivan could be gentle by how he cared for him yesterday, but could Ivan go so far as to do it though?

' _How far can he go?'_

As he pondered this his door was knocked on. He stayed where he was and just listened, wondering if Ivan came back early and got locked out, or the RA was bothering him. But the person didn't say anything just kept knocking. He sighed and got out of bed.

"Okay! Okay, I'm coming," Alfred stated though wincing at raising his voice.

Alfred went to the door and yanked it open to find the last person he wanted to see today.

"Quinten?!"

The curly haired man gave a sheepish smile at seeing Alfred and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, can I talk to you," he asked as he looked at the worn out honey blonde.

"Why?"

"Because I know need to apologize to you for what I did."

Alfred stared at Quinten hard, and the older man seemed to be truly serious. Alfred moved to the side and let him in.

**.-.-.-. **

When Ivan got back to his dorm he didn't expect to hear voices coming from behind the door. He could tell that Alfred was talking with someone that he was unfamiliar with. The Russian had his key ready to open the door, but he stopped and looked around the wing before pressing his ear to his door.

" _Look I'm sorry for what I did. I honestly don't remember anything after I left you on the bed. I know for sure what I did was a dick move—"_

" _A dick move? What you did was more than a dick move you asshole. You tried to fucking rape me then you barfed on me!"_

"… _Oh shit… Baby I'm sorry. Really, I, I was just stressed and, I'll make it up to you I swear it! We can go spend spring break together and do whatever you want."_

" _Like hell I'd go anywhere with you."_

" _Alfred, Al, please, I lov—"_

" _Shut up! Get away from me!"_

The instant Alfred's strained voice shouted this Ivan found himself jamming his key into the door and yanking it open. What he came to see was Quinten holding onto Alfred's wrists as they stood in the little entryway of their room.

"Ivan."

"I'm sorry, but I believe Alfred doesn't want to see you, let alone hear your pathetic excuses," Ivan said with a disturbed smile on his face. The look reminded Alfred of when Ivan would get extremely pissed in high school.

"Stay out of this. This is between me and Alfred."

Ivan gave a dark chuckle at hearing this and walked up to the two standing before him. He grabbed Quinten's wrist and squeezed hard enough to make the man let go of Alfred.

"I believe I am a part of this. Alfred is mine now."

"What the fu—"

Quinten was cut off as Ivan squeezed harder and dropped his grin for a frown.

"I suggest you leave before I tell the RA you are here, and tell the cops about what you have done to Alfred."

Alfred stared speechless as Ivan stared Quinten down. Even though Quinten was older than Alfred by 3 years and Ivan by 2, Ivan was right at his height. Quinten's brown eyes grew wide then closed as he winced from the pain in his wrist.

"Fuck, fine. Whatever."

Ivan's smile came back and he easily pushed Quinten out of the room.

"Thank you for understanding. I do hope to never see you face again."

With that Ivan closed the door and locked it then turned to face Alfred.

"Are you hurt?"

Alfred shook his head as he stared at Ivan. His mind was stuck on what he just witnessed and what Ivan had said. The ash blonde walked up to him and inspected his wrists then pulled him into a hug that had Alfred melting.

"T-Thanks."

"Not a problem."

Alfred held onto Ivan tightly then pulled his head up and kissed the older man on the lips. The kiss was soft, but spoke volumes for both of them. When Alfred pulled back he had a light dusting of pink come to his tan face.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

Ivan didn't want to hear an apology when he was going to do the same. The ash blonde leaned down and kissed Alfred lovingly. He held Alfred's face in his hands as he kissed him and Alfred sighed into the kiss and found himself moving his arms to wrap them around Ivan's scarf clad neck. It was then he realized that Ivan just came from class. He could feel the straps of his backpack, his coat was still cold, and his soft scarf as he clung to him. Ivan moved his hands to run them down Alfred's side, which made the other giggle slightly.

"S-Sorry, ticklish."

Ivan just chuckled himself and moved back to kissing Alfred. He honestly didn't know if kissing Alfred was the best thing to do, but he found that he couldn't stop. He rubbed a hand along Alfred's back while the other rested on his hip as they kissed. Alfred moaned softly into the kiss and gently pulled on Ivan to make him walk to one of their beds. He would have stood all day if he could, but his legs felt unstable.

They walked to Ivan's bed and Ivan eased himself to sit down while still kissing Alfred. He pulled him closer to his body, making him get into his lap as he started to lay back. Alfred shifted with him to adjust, but found himself realizing just what he was doing. He could feel his lower half on top of Ivan's and he flushed at the feeling.

' _How far?'_

This question came with his realization, and he started to slow his kisses. Ivan noticed this and came to stop as Alfred finally stopped. Alfred wasn't looking at him as his brow furrowed and he bit his lip.

"What is wrong?"

Ivan waited awhile before Alfred finally focused his blue eyes on him.

"I, I just feel kind of weird. I mean, Quinten was just here and I'm still thinking about what you said and…"

Alfred trailed off, not really knowing how to voice his problem, but Ivan seemed to understand him.

"It's alright," Ivan said softly then sat up.

Alfred got off him and sat up as well. Both of them feeling a little awkward around the other, but the tension between them was broken as their bathroom door opened. Gilbert looked at them sitting on Ivan's bed and he had an apologetic look on his face.

"Uh, sorry about earlier Alfred. That wasn't awesome of me, and don't worry, only me and Roderich know."

Alfred stared at Gilbert blankly then gasped softly as it finally clicked. He blushed an even darker red than he had before and nodded his head.

"Thanks man."

"No problem, also I will personally punch Quinten in the dick the next time I see him."

Alfred laughed at that and hopped off Ivan's bed.

"You guys wanna go over to Kiku's wing? Feel like I haven't seen him in ages," Alfred suggested wanting to get his mind off things.

"Sure, the little runt is always stuck in his room. We can drag him out into the sunlight," Gilbert said as he leaned against the door frame.

"You make him sound like a vampire," Alfred said with a goofy grin coming to his face.

"He might as well be one," Gilbert huffed out.

Alfred let out a laugh at that then turned around to see if Ivan was up for the visit.

"No, I have to work on my homework and project packet," Ivan stated.

Alfred whined, but let Ivan be and went about getting his shoes on. Gilbert stayed in the doorway and he had a smirk come to his face as he looked at Ivan. The ash blonde was watching Alfred for a moment before going to his desk.

"Ready Gil?"

The German snapped out of his knowing thoughts then nodded. Alfred walked past him after saying goodbye to Ivan, and Gilbert found himself smirking as he made eye contact with Ivan. Ivan felt slightly unsettled by the smug look on Gilbert's face, but let it go once the door was closed.

* * *

***Ah yes the all seeing Gilbert xp Hope you enjoyed it so far! Still more to come!***


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Oh man spring break is in, like, two weeks," Alfred stated as he set down his cheeseburger.

"I am looking forward to it greatly. Getting away from this frog is all I could ask for," Arthur huffed out as Francis laid his head on his shoulder.

"Oh don't be so mean mon amour."

Arthur bristled at the hearing this, but kept his words to himself, that is until Francis started stroking his leg. Alfred just laughed at the two and looked across the table to see Ivan poking his cherry pie and Kiku playing on his 3DS. Alfred slipped a hand over to Ivan's pie and he poked his finger into the filling. Ivan just watched him as he drew his hand back then lick the filling off his finger. The honey blonde then made a sour face and shook his head before grabbing Ivan's fruit punch and drinking some of it.

"God, there is no sugar in that whatsoever," Alfred stated.

"That's why I haven't eaten it," Ivan said with a chuckle leaving him.

Alfred just stuck out his tongue and went to talk to Kiku about his spring break plans. Ivan watched the teen interact with everyone then turned to his thoughts.

It had been months since Ivan confessed and in that time Alfred still hadn't given him an answer. He was growing a little impatient, he respected Alfred's wishes, but he really wanted to know before the year was over. He couldn't stand having to keep himself at bay whenever he and Alfred were alone. Ivan didn't want to push anything on Alfred, but he was craving for an answer.

' _Perhaps he has forgotten,'_ Ivan thought, as he and Alfred headed back to their dorm room after dinner.

When they got into their room Ivan decided to just ask Alfred upfront about their situation.

"Ah, no pants is good pants," Alfred said happily as he took off his jeans and laid down on his bed in his t-shirt and boxers.

Ivan slipped off his shoes himself and changed into his pajama pants. Once he was comfortable he sat down on the edge Alfred's bed, and the honey blonde looked up at him and sat up.

"What is it Ivan?"

"Um, I was just curious as to how you have been thinking... towards me," he asked as calmly as possible, but internally he was screaming at himself for saying something so lamely.

"Oh," was all Alfred could get out.

The honey blonde looked away from Ivan and bit his lip as he thought about it. He hadn't said anything because he wasn't sure how Ivan would react to him. But now that Ivan was asking about it upfront he just sighed and rubbed his arm as he looked back at him.

"Um, I, I like you, a lot, actually. Like, I, I love you—" Ivan felt like he'd pass out at hearing this, but the feeling quickly disappeared as Alfred continued, "but, but I don't know how far you are willing to go."

"How far," Ivan asked furrowing his brow.

Alfred shifted on the bed uncomfortably, which subtly put distance between them.

"Yeah, I mean, you bullied me for three years because I was gay, and now here you are saying you love me now and you kiss me, but how far are you willing to go. Will you kiss me public, hold my hand in public, or even have sex with me?"

Ivan was at a loss for words as he heard this. This was a pretty valid point, but he thought he had made it clear he'd go as far as humanly possible for Alfred. He had kissed him several times, taken care of him, and defended him.

"Alfred, I will go as far as you want. I love you and I'll do anything for you. I know that my treatment towards you was focused on you being gay, but that was not the reason I did it."

"Ivan, I don't know… I—"

"Alfred, please. Do, do you need me to prove it to you? How far I'll go?"

Alfred let this sink and his eyes grew wide at what Ivan was implying.

"Ivan, you don't have to go _that_ far right now."

"But that _is_ how far I am willing to go for you. Even more so."

Alfred stared blankly at the teen before him, and felt like his heart was going to stop as he saw Ivan lean in.

"If you are comfortable with it, will you let me?"

Alfred didn't even have to think about it before he gave a nod. Ivan smiled and went forward to give a kiss, but Alfred stopped him.

"Wait, wait, just… Do you even know how to… ya know?"

Ivan nodded his head, but he did give an annoyed look after a moment.

"I do, though I've never done it, but… Do you have lube or anything, because I don't?"

Alfred just shook his head; he had used up what little lube he did have for alone time when Ivan was out to classes. Alfred had a smile come to his face then a laugh escape him. Ivan didn't find their situation all that humorous, but he found himself laughing lightly with Alfred. As they were calming down a knock came to their door, but it was the bathroom door.

"Don't answer it," Ivan said.

"But it's Gil, he's gonna come in either way."

Ivan groaned as Alfred got off the bed, but during that time Gilbert never came through the door, which they found odd.

"Gil, ya there?"

There was no answer.

"Perhaps it was a ghost," Ivan joked and Alfred instantly glared back at him.

"Don't fuck with me dude."

Ivan smirked then got off the bed himself and walked over to the bathroom door. He was going to open it when he noticed something on the floor. He found himself blushing darkly and picked up what laid on the floor.

"What is it?"

"It seems Gilbert was eavesdropping," Ivan said and Alfred looked at his hands to see what he had.

There were two packets, which it was undeniable that they were a condom and lube, and with them a piece of paper saying: _'I'll be out with Roderich and Eliza for a while! Love, The Awesome Gilbert'_.

"Oh my fucking God," Alfred said then slapped a hand to his forehead. "Ugh I hate and love him."

Ivan couldn't agree more with Alfred on that sentiment.

"Well, should we, use them then?"

Alfred blushed darkly at this and tried to act cool about it.

"Yeah, um… your bed?"

"All right."

With that Ivan got onto his bed and placed the packets on his nightstand so they wouldn't get lost on the bed. Alfred got on after him, and Ivan smiled at him softly as he wrapped his arms around Alfred and brought him close to his body. Alfred felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest as he got into Ivan's lap.

Ivan rubbed his back soothingly then moved to close the gap between them; capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Alfred wrapped his arms tightly around Ivan's neck and kissed back with everything he had. The two breathed deeply through their noses and let out soft gasps for breath between each kiss. Alfred moaned softly as he felt Ivan run his tongue over his lips and he eagerly let it in. Ivan gave a content sigh as he tasted Alfred, finding he tasted sweet, which he guessed was from the fruit punch he stole from him. Alfred groaned into the kiss as his tongue rubbed against Ivan's; he couldn't even think about anything except needing more.

Ivan grunted into the kiss as he felt Alfred rock his hips on him, rubbing their crotches together. He pulled away from the kiss and panted harshly as he tried to focus.

"Alfred, you're—"

"Yeah, so are you," Alfred said still breathing harshly.

Ivan moved his hands to rest on Alfred's hips and he pulled them towards him experimentally, and groaned when he felt Alfred's erection rub his own. He hadn't even realized he had gotten that hard just from their kissing.

Ivan turned his head to latch his lips onto Alfred's neck and began to mark him with kisses and hickies as he moved Alfred to rut against him. Ivan growled as he moved Alfred to rub harder and Alfred shivered at hearing it. Alfred buried his own face in Ivan's neck and started leaving his own marks. His hands pulling down the Russian's collar to get at his pale skin.

"A-Alfred."

The honey blonde gave a hum, but didn't let go of Ivan's neck.

"I'm going to put you on your back."

Alfred gave another hum and Ivan started moving, rolling to his side and over to put Alfred down and have himself looming over him. When Alfred finally let go of Ivan he was pleased with the large mark left on the other teen and smiled brightly at Ivan above him. Ivan smiled back and dipped down to kiss the other as well as go about taking his shirt off. Alfred gasped at feeling Ivan's hands go under his shirt and shivered as it was pulled up. Ivan pulled back to take the shirt off completely and he ran a hand over Alfred's torso. He deeply enjoyed the fact that he was finally able to touch the other. Alfred bit his lip then took Ivan's hand off of him and sat up.

"Your turn."

Ivan smirked at hearing this and let Alfred take off his shirt as well as feel his upper half. When the shirt was off Alfred nervously brought his hands to Ivan's pants, and Ivan could tell Alfred was struggling. He took Alfred's hands in his own and moved them away.

"Do not push yourself. I'll do it."

Alfred didn't know what to say that, but he felt relieved. Ivan kissed his hands then got off the bed to take off his pajama pants then went for his boxers, but he wasn't sure. Alfred could tell he wasn't and cracked a laugh.

"You can take them off dude."

Ivan felt like he was going to die from either embarrassment or nervousness, but did as told. He slipped off his boxers quickly, like a band-aid being ripped off, and looked at Alfred to see him staring.

"Wow…"

"If, if you don't want—"

"N-No, no, I do, just… You're huge," Alfred said drawing out the last word.

Ivan could only blush slightly and get back onto the bed. He prayed that he could do this right and not hurt Alfred in any way since he was a complete virgin like Alfred.

"Can I take off yours too," Ivan asked seeing that Alfred's boxers was the only thing he had left on.

Alfred gave a frightened look, but tried to play it off and nodded.

"S-Sure."

Ivan didn't like that answer and moved to be right in Alfred's face.

"I will not do anything you don't want me to."

Alfred flushed darkly and nodded his head.

"It's, okay. You can do it."

Ivan nodded and kissed Alfred quickly before getting to his underwear. He gripped the fabric and easily slipped it down then off. Alfred was large, though not as big as himself, but he was still perfect in every way.

"Pass me the packets Alfred."

Alfred nodded and reached through Ivan's headboard railings to get the packets off the nightstand. He handed them over and he watched Ivan tear a corner off the lube packet and squeeze some into his hand. His violet eyes widened as he felt the goo in his hand starting to warm.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with it," Alfred asked curiously.

"No, it's self-warming. I never used it before…"

Ivan trailed off and Alfred just smiled at him and gave a light laugh at the other. The ash blonde rolled his eyes then set the packet aside as he moved his hand to Alfred's leg. He pushed on it, to bring Alfred's ass up and Alfred instantly covered his face. He felt embarrassed at having Ivan look at him so intently.

"Don't hide you face dorogoy."

Alfred peeked between his fingers as he heard this and at realizing Ivan wasn't doing anything.

"But it's weird seeing you look at me, and what did you just call me," Alfred asked knowing he heard that word before when Ivan was half asleep.

"I will not tell you…yet," Ivan stated and Alfred just gave a huff. "And if you are embarrassed then take off your glasses. You can still see me, but not as clearly and I can still see you."

"F-Fine."

Alfred slipped off his glasses and placed them on Ivan's nightstand. He could see the detailed blob that was Ivan, and he saw his hand go lower on his body. A startled gasp left his lips as he felt Ivan's lubed fingers rubbing his entrance, going around it in circles while pressing in gently. Ivan only knew how to do this because he had gotten curious about it in high school when he heard about Alfred coming out. He had tried it on himself a couple of times, but found that he couldn't do it, preferring to top than bottom. He also refreshed his memory as of late since he had confessed to Alfred. He wanted to be prepared for anything, and sex had been on his list.

"G-God, Ivan," Alfred breathed out as he felt the Russian push his fingers in deeper.

Ivan had worked in two fingers and was now opening the honey blonde. Alfred was extremely tight, even though he touched himself there. The ash blonde only knew this because he had walked in on Alfred a while back, but he was quiet enough that he was able to slip right back out the room without Alfred knowing.

"Fuck," Alfred cried and arched off the bed.

Alfred quickly slapped a hand over his face as he remembered that they were in their dorm room. You could hear practically anything with these thin walls and he was sure every room around theirs just heard him. Ivan could tell that Alfred was distressed when his loose walls tensed around his fingers.

"Alfred, Alfred it's alright. Relax, you can use my pillow if you want."

Alfred nodded and took a corner of Ivan's pillow in his mouth as he started to relax again. His curses and loud cries were easily muffled by the pillow as Ivan started stroking his prostate.

"S-Stop, I'm gonna cum too, s-soon," Alfred forced out as he tried to keep his moans at bay.

Ivan instantly stopped his teasing and stretching, and pulled his fingers out. He let Alfred calm down as he prepared himself. Grabbing the condom and quickly putting it on then coating himself in the remaining lube. He growled as he pumped his cock a few times then smeared the excess lube onto his bedding before getting into position. He scooted up close to the point where the head of his erection grazed Alfred's hole and both of them locked eyes on each other. It was in this moment they realized just how far both were willing to go, that what they said wasn't just empty words.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Ivan pushed in gently, easing his large cock inside Alfred, who clawed at the bed as he felt himself stretch out a little more. He found he couldn't breathe let alone speak as Ivan eased into him and once he was fully sheathed he let out a ragged breath. Ivan himself felt like he was going to cum right then and there as he felt Alfred's tight heat around him. He had no idea it could feel this good.

"Oh my God," Alfred moaned out breathily and craned his neck to bite the pillow.

"Are you all right?"

Alfred held up a hand to give a shaky one-moment-please signal.

"Did I hurt you," Ivan asked as worry ate at his heart.

"N-No, you're just…so damn big," Alfred said once he got accustomed to the full feeling he had.

"S-Sorry."

Alfred let out a laugh at that and shook his head.

"Don't be. You can move whenever."

Ivan smiled at hearing this and shifted a little before pulling out. Alfred let out a groan that he quickly muffled with the pillow as he felt every inch of Ivan slip out then push back in. The ash blonde gave a few experimental thrusts, poking around to find the spot that would have Alfred screaming into his pillow. It took a few minutes, but he eventually found it, the instant he did Alfred shouted at him to hit it again. Ivan happily complied and began thrusting slow then gradually got faster and harder.

Alfred was practically eating the pillow as he tried to keep his voice down. Though by now it was obvious what was going on in their room, Ivan's bed was creaking loudly and occasionally a spring would pop from all their rocking. The Russian was groaning and grunting himself as he thrusted in and out of Alfred. His hazy violet eyes were focused on Alfred under him and he got the urge to be closer to him. He gave a sharp buck that had Alfred scream into the pillow before dropping down to be chest to chest. The instant Alfred felt Ivan on him he wrapped his arms and legs around him and buried his face his neck.

"I-I love you," Ivan panted out as Alfred started to kiss him everywhere.

"I love you too," Alfred replied before Ivan captured his wandering lips.

Every moan, gasp, growl, and grunt was swallowed by the kiss. Ivan slowed his hips down a little to savory everything Alfred had to offer. He had a hand in Alfred's hair and the other snaked down to grab his neglected manhood. Ivan started to pump Alfred in his hand making Alfred groan louder into their kiss. They eventually broke apart and Alfred clung to Ivan as he felt himself go over the edge. His body going rigid against Ivan's as the Russian's name fell from his lips in a moan. Ivan grunted as he felt Alfred cum and the tightness that came with it was enough to make him go over. He groaned Alfred's name as he felt his cum filling his condom and felt Alfred's cum oozing out of his hand.

When the two were fully spent Ivan barely had the strength to pull out and fall beside Alfred. They laid panting on Ivan's bed, both eyes hazed over from their intense first time.

"W-Wow."

Ivan gave a chuckle though it sounded more like a breath being huffed out. The Russian groaned as he sat up and he slipped his condom off, before working himself off the bed. He held onto his bedpost as he steadied himself then walked to the bathroom. Ivan flushed the condom then grabbed his rag from the shower to run hot water over it. He cleaned himself up then came out to clean Alfred up. When he finished he tossed the rag then grimaced at the mess all over his comforter.

"Let's go to your bed."

"M'kay," Alfred said feeling fuzzy as if he was going to sleep.

Ivan helped Alfred up and put him in his bed then got in himself, but turned off the lights before doing so. The room was quickly reduced to the glow of twilight outside their window, and Alfred snuggled into Ivan.

"So, that's how far you're willing to go."

Ivan gave a laugh at hearing this and nodded his head.

"Yes, that and more, expect public sex."

Alfred heaved a sigh at that.

"Damn, well there goes that idea." Ivan looked at Alfred like he was insane and Alfred just cracked a smile at him. "Kidding! Kidding, though we kinda did have public sex. I mean, everyone oblivious heard us and the window's open."

Ivan shrugged his shoulders not caring for what others had heard.

"If they have a problem with it then I will just beat them up, besides they probably thought I was with a girl."

"Are you trying to say something Bitchinsky."

Ivan shook his head as he laughed at Alfred's weak glare. He then pulled Alfred in for deep kiss.

"You were perfect," Ivan said softly.

"You weren't bad yourself," Alfred grumbled out.

Ivan leaned down once more to give a loving kiss that made Alfred lose his petty hate. The two laid in silence just listening to the sounds coming from their window and around them. It was so quiet Ivan thought Alfred had fallen asleep, that is until the honey blonde asked:

"So…You gonna tell me why you bullied me?"

Ivan heaved a breath at the age old question and nodded his head.

"Fine, but if you laugh I will punch you." Alfred was already giggling and Ivan just rolled his eyes. "I bullied you because, I wanted to be near you. Everyone who was around you in high school seemed to always have a good time, and since I only known you since 8th grade when I moved to this country I didn't know how to talk to you… Are you satisfied now?"

Ivan looked down at Alfred to see the teen look up at him with a teary expression on his face.

"That's, that's so sssaaaaadd. You poor soul," Alfred cooed and started to wipe fake tears away and pat Ivan's head. Ivan wasn't amused.

"Whatever, just don't tell anyone."

Alfred nodded and kissed Ivan on the lips lovingly before laying back down. Both of them took a deep breath and closed their eyes as they took in this moment. Neither wanted it to end as they laid in bed.

* * *

**Translations:**

mon amour - my love

Dorogoy - darling

***Whoo only 2 chapters left! Yes, this was kinda, like, really short... but I'm a busy person and by busy i mean slaving over homework bcuz who has a social life these days xp* Anywho hoped you like it and reviews welcomed!***


	12. Chapter Twelve

'You back on campus yet?'

'Almost. Katyusha got nervous by a semi changing lanes so we pulled over.'

Alfred cracked a smile at reading his boyfriend's text. He could clearly see Ivan's older sister being that kind of nervous driver.

'Alright, but once you get here I might have a surprise for you!'

'If this surprise is you naked I will look forward to it.'

Alfred blushed a deep red at Ivan's reply. His surprise had been sex, but he hadn't thought to be naked right from the start.

'Hah you wish big guy! Just hurry up and get over here!'

'I will try.'

Alfred couldn't help the big grin that came to his face and the swelling feeling in his chest. He let out a happy yell as he collapsed on his dorm room bed and wiggled around on it. Spring break had been prefect. He got to hang out with almost everyone he knew and got to spend a day with Ivan too. The Russian had picked him up and the two of them had driven around their home city going to random places, nearly falling into rivers, and having the best car sex possible. Now March was halfway over and nearly two months of school remained in the year.

"Hey Alfred, where's Bitchinsky?"

Alfred sat up to see Gilbert smiling at him and Roderich standing beside him.

"He's still on his way down. How are you guys?"

"Awesome as ever, right Roddy?"

Roderich rolled his eyes but agreed.

"Well since your boo isn't back yet you wanna go on a taco run with me? Everyone's meeting up in my room for a little get together since we couldn't see everyone over break."

"Hell yeah," Alfred exclaimed and he quickly hopped off his bed to get his shoes.

The little group then headed out to the parking lot by their hall to go on their food run.

**.-.-.-.**

When Ivan got back he found that there was a lot of noise coming from next-door and that Alfred was not in the room. He just set down his luggage and bid his big sister goodbye when the bathroom door opened in a series of slams. Alfred rushed out of the bathroom and stared at Ivan who had just closed the main door.

"Ivan!"

The American ran up to Ivan and tackled him, quickly sending them to the floor in mass of limbs. Ivan groaned from the impact and the minute he recovered from it Alfred was kissing him deeply.

"Well if it isn't Bitchinsky," Gilbert shouted with a smug look on his face at the pair on the floor.

Everyone Ivan had come to know flowed into his dorm room and he felt his face heat up as everyone saw Alfred kissing him. When Alfred finally ended his kisses he got up and helped Ivan to his feet.

"Oh please, you don't have to stop because we're here," Francis cooed.

"Shut it you frog," Arthur hissed out as he elbowed the Frenchmen.

Alfred just blushed darkly but laughed.

"Well everyone's all here, so get your asses in here before we eat all the tacos again," Eliza stated as she leaned against Alfred's dresser.

"Hey! What if they wanted some alone time," Antonio questioned and Gilbert smirked at the comment. "Yeah Alfred was just all over Ivan."

Everyone in the group gave a drawn out Oh then started going back to Gilbert's room.

"We'll try to be louder than you guys so Yao doesn't come banging on your door," Gilbert said as he closed the bathroom door.

Alfred's face was beet red and Ivan just pinched the bridge of his nose. When everyone was on the other side Ivan let out a sigh and moved to hug Alfred from behind.

"A little alone time wouldn't be bad."

"Yeah, plus I still gotta give you your surprise," Alfred said happily as he reached a hand back to run it through Ivan's hair.

"Mmm so it wasn't the taco falvored kisses?"

Alfred burst out laughing and shook his head.

"N-No stupid! Sex and a trip to that ice cream place you like."

Ivan gave a hum at knowing his true surprise and kissed Alfred's neck.

"I like that surprise."

"I knew you would."

Alfred turned around in Ivan's arms and kissed him just as deeply as he had when the man walked into the room.

"Mmm I can't wait for next year," Alfred said as he ended the kiss.

"I can't wait for summer break," Ivan stated knowing that they'd be able to be alone more during the break.

Alfred just let out a laugh and let Ivan guide him to his bed.

' _College is so awesome.'_


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Extra

**Extra**

The shrill cry of an alarm dragged Ivan from his sleep. He did not want to get up and he did not want to go to class, but he was not the type to skip out. He groaned and moved his free arm to shut off the annoying device then sighed when the room was silent once more. He cracked open his violet eyes after a few minutes and looked down to see Alfred still asleep. The honey blonde hadn't stirred whatsoever during the alarm. Alfred was latched onto Ivan, his arms wrapped around his bare torso and legs tangled with Ivan's. Both of them completely naked and tired after a long night of homework then sex to work off the stress.

"Alfred, get up. We have class today," Ivan said through a yawn that surprised him.

When he finished yawning Alfred was still unmoving and he sighed knowing Alfred was going to be difficult. The ash blonde wiggled his arm that was wrapped around Alfred free, and flexed it a few times before moving down the bed. He moved down to be face to face with Alfred and moved forward to start kissing him. He kissed Alfred repeatedly, making sure they were firm enough to wake the other up and moved a hand to Alfred's back. He rubbed his back a few times then trailed it down the curve of his body to his ass, which he gave a squeeze to, then grabbed his leg. He pulled Alfred's leg over his side so their lower half's would be flush against each other. Alfred let out a little moan, and even though he was still half asleep he started to kiss back.

Ivan inwardly smirked as he felt Alfred's cock starting to stiffen and kept up his actions. Eventually the honey blonde woke up fully as he became extremely aware of what was happening to him.

"You are finally awake. Now get ready for class before we are late."

Alfred had a dazed look on his face as Ivan said this and it took him a moment to process that one: he was hard and two: Ivan was getting out of bed.

"W-Wait, you're just gonna leave me like this?"

Ivan gave a thoughtful expression to this question as he stood up then nodded.

"Da, it's punishment for not waking up on your own."

"But, but, Vanyyyyyaaaaa," Alfred whined.

The Russian sighed at hearing his nickname come from Alfred, the honey blonde having gotten it from his sister when they met over spring break.

"Fine, but it will be quick and in the shower because, we are already running late."

Alfred gave a bright smile and popped out of bed eagerly. Ivan just shook his head at seeing the naked blonde rush to the bathroom.

The first year of college for Alfred and Ivan was almost to a close. It was the beginning of May and only a few weeks remained for them. Ever since spring break ended Ivan had made it his goal to make it obvious that Alfred was his. He would hold Alfred's hand whenever and wherever, give him a kiss or two, and when it rained he had him under his umbrella, which happened to be the case today.

The two had finished most of their classes for their busy Wednesday morning, only one remained, which was Ivan's class at 2pm. They walked around campus in the rain that wasn't too heavy under Ivan's black and clear striped plastic umbrella. Alfred honestly loved it because it had clear strips in the plastic, which let him see the rain as it fell.

"So, wanna get something to eat. The dining center's coming up," Alfred said as he saw the familiar building not far from them.

Ivan gave a hum to the question as he looked around then turned them down another walkway.

"How about we go here first," he suggested even though they were already towards the building Ivan wanted.

"Okay…"

Alfred let himself be dragged along and found that Ivan was taking him to the science building. Once inside Ivan gave Alfred his umbrella and told him to wait by the doors they just came in through. Alfred gave a nod and Ivan kissed him quickly then took off down the hallway. Alfred gave a confused look, but shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a bench. It didn't long for Ivan to return and a small smile was stuck on his face as he held something in his hand.

"So, what are we doing here?"

Ivan didn't give a reason only taking his umbrella from Alfred and telling the other to follow him. He popped up his umbrella as he ushered Alfred back outside, and they walked a ways from the building to get to the greenhouse behind the science building. Alfred was still confused on what Ivan was doing but watched him put in the key that he had in his hand and unlocked the door. When it popped open Ivan had Alfred step in first before he closed his umbrella and followed him.

The inside of the greenhouse was covered in many planets, not a surface was left open that didn't have something potted on it. Vines grew out everywhere, flowers bloomed, fruits and vegetables grew, and other green plants. Some of them even creeped Alfred out and surprisingly enough that was the section Ivan was taking Alfred too.

"Is that going to kill me because, if you're mad about this morning I'm _so_ sorry," Alfred stated as he stared at the creepy plants.

"No, I am not mad, and these plants are the spliced ones I mentioned my class was working on back at the beginning of the second semester," Ivan stated as he looked over the plants.

"Oh, well they look like they could kill."

"They will not attack you or poisonous. That was forbidden…" Ivan trialed off as he checked the other shelf then gave an "Ah, there you are!" as he found what he was looking for. "Close your eyes."

"Why? Are you gonna put a creepy planet in face because—"

"Alfred, no. Just close your eyes."

The honey blonde stared at Ivan for a moment, but relented. He closed his blue eyes and waited for whatever Ivan had planned. He could hear the rain patter against the glass of the humid greenhouse as well as Ivan's footsteps coming near him.

"Open them."

When Alfred did so he was faced with Ivan holding large potted flowers he had never seen before. They had thick green stems and huge leaves growing off of it. The flowers themselves was the strangest part. They had a dark center that looked like a sunflower's but it was much smaller. The petals where a vibrant red-orange, though closer to the center it was deep red and out to the tips is was a shade of orange. The petals themselves where fat, but very pointy, and were layered around the center of the flower. It wasn't creepy like the other plants; it was absolutely beautiful and strange. As Alfred stared at it his mind began to piece together what this planet was.

"Is this what you made," he asked in awe.

"Yes, I didn't think it would work, but my spliced sunflower and rose grew. They haven't gotten any taller than this though," Ivan stated. The plant was in his hands and reached up to touch his chin. The tall genes of the sunflower causing the flower to grow in height.

"Oh my God it's amazing. Roses are one of my favorites as lame as that is," Alfred stated as he looked the plant up and down then to Ivan. "Can I touch it?"

"Of course, but be gentle," Ivan cautioned as Alfred touched a leaf then a petal in awe.

The Russian was practically beaming at seeing his hard work being adored by the one he loved. He had an inkling that Alfred liked roses for, when he was still with Quinten the older man had given him a bright red one from a nearby flower shop. Alfred had loved the little flower and tried to keep it alive as long as possible. That's why he had made this flower. As embarrassing as it was, this was his version of writing his and Alfred's entails in the center of a heart in secret, when he still kept his feelings to himself. Sunflowers for him and roses for Alfred. He had even given the flowers two names, one to use for his class and the other just for himself.

"So, does it have a name," Alfred asked curiously as he got his fill of feeling the plant.

Ivan smiled at the question and nodded.

"I gave it two names. The first one is Sun-Rose and the second is Alfred's Flower."

Alfred stared at Ivan completely blown away.

"You, you named your flower after me?"

Ivan nodded and set his plant down where he had picked it up. He then took hold of Alfred's hands and squeezed them gently as he stood before Alfred.

"Yes, but I'm not giving my reason," Ivan muttered as he leaned close to Alfred's face.

Alfred had a grin break out on his face and laughed.

"Yeah, bullies don't give reasons," Alfred muttered back as he leaned up to close the gap between them.

* * *

***And there you have it yall! The story is finished! ^J^ So I would have posted this yesterday, but I forgot and when I remembered about this fic I had just broken my glasses. I tried to pick them up because I forgot to do something before going to bed and they fell to the floor. So now im blind! Whoo! Midterms is next week and I dont have glasses! TTJTT Anywho I hope you enjoyed the ride and tragically I have more fics in progress!***

 


End file.
